Only A Memory Away
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: the girl of his dreams that he thought he'd never see again has come back from the dead to protect him. but as destiny reacts its self, she's in more trouble than before... she could take down everything in hogwarts, along with the students in her downfal
1. only a memory away

Prologue  
  
Only a memory away  
  
Only a memory away is the sequel to when two worlds collide. To completely understand this one, or the beginning, you should read when two worlds collide first. In the last story, Harry met a girl named Avalon. she was a muggle, or somewhat a muggle. She had no magical power, but loved magic, and everything to do with it. Professor dumbledore thought she had the talent, so she let her go to hogwarts. They weren't meant to fall in love. It was in the prophecies, stars, everything. When the muggle world, and wizard world collide, it's not good .It was Harry's 5th year there, and inside the year, Avalon keeps getting hurt. Harry had a dream that she would die, and she does. and the end.  
  
She sacrificed her life to kill lord voldemort, but failed, and lord voldemort is still out there somewhere. hiding, and plotting. Avalon kept telling Harry that she'll be back, but how? She's dead! Harry is over the summer still wondering about that. he misses her, and Harry is now turning 16. now come to the world of Harry potter, and see what happens. Will they be able to be to together once more? Safe?  
  
thank you for reading and come back, for more is on the way. But please read the first story, this may given you the background, but if you want more details, all I say is read, to understand. Thanks and enjoy. PaDfOoT  
  
ENTER 


	2. birthday dreams

Chapter 2 birthday dreams  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed writing down homework he had got in potions at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry was a wizard, he lives with his aunt and uncle and cousin, cause his parents died when he was 1 years old by lord voldemort. Harry has survived ding from voldemort 5 times, and voldemort has never succeeded killing him, but managed to kill his parents that he never knew, and his friend Avalon that he cared and loved very much. He only wished voldemort would come and kill the dursley's, his aunt, uncle, and cousin, any time soon. The dursley's HATED anything unusual or odd, like magic. so Harry had to do his homework at night time. hedwig was out sending a message to Ron Weasley, his best friend at hogwarts, along with hermione granger, and Harry was bored, in his room all alone.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about Avalon all summer. she said they would meet again, but that's impossible, cause she died sacrificing her life to save Harry, something no one would ever do. See, she and him could give power to voldemort if they loved each other, and if they hated each other, he would lose power. It WAS the other way around, but voldemort thought better. Avalon's parents, her real ones, died trying to save her. she never knew them, and when she was 5, she saw her other parents die, and she still remembered the murderer, Mr. Malfoy. Every once in awhile, he'd use his seek ball, a present he got from Ron last year for his birthday, to look to see what Ron, hermione, or Avalon was doing, if he could. Even though she died, she got to keep her body. But she's always doing something. Either fishing, or swimming, or learning more things from other dead people.  
  
Harry just finished his essay on powerful potions for potions class for professor snape, the most hated teacher at hogwarts. Harry laid the piece of parchment in his trunk, and turned off his light, which was turned on by his wand, put his wand up, and fluffed his pillows. He put his glasses on the bedside table, and fell himself fall asleep. Today was his birthday. And the dursley's, as usual forgot it. But he didn't really noticed, cause he'd always get something form his friends. But he wondered what happen to them. He hasn't really talked to them all summer, and sent hedwig to his house to see if he could come over there and stay for the remainder of the summer. Harry's stomach suddenly growled form lack of food. Ever since Harry left for hogwarts last august, to go to hermione's to stay, Dudley, his cousin, had been on a diet. And it has been long since Harry had had a decent meal. Dudley had already lost several pounds and 2 chins.  
  
As Harry tried to ignore his stomach's growling, louder than ever, something fell on his stomach that made him dart upwards. Seeing something blurry and moving, Harry put his glasses back on, he saw hedwig carrying some parcel and pecking gently and his nose. Harry kindly petted hedwig, and carried her to her cage and gave her some owl treats. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately, as Harry walked back to his bed to see what he just received. It was 1:00 in the morning, and Harry wasn't tired one bit. He opened the first package. It was from hagrid, the game keeper at hogwarts. Harry began to read the card first.  
  
Dear Harry, How yer doin? You doin ok? With what happen ter Avalon in all? Hope so.. Can't wait ter see you this year Harry. the dragons have Gotten big. They hatched in late June! I'm s'happy. Well, bye Harry, happy 16th birthday!  
  
Yer friend, Hagrid  
  
Harry sat the letter down and opened the package. It was some rock cakes, a little chocolate cake from honey dukes, and a flash light. Harry sat the things on his bed and picked up the flashlight. He flicked it on, and on the wall, words flickered on. It said. The handy dandy light! You can put it in your pocket, or put it in a huge building or a little room. It will light the whole room. Big or small. Also, can make people think someone's there. Fun to trick people, and cheer people up. Acts like them too. People can put a piece of there mind in it, there words, and when you put it on, it shows them saying there last words to the seeker.  
  
Harry flicked it off, then back on. He then pushed a little green button at the end and letters showed up on the wall. Getting the idea, Harry typed on hagrid with the letter keys on the side, and a huge hagrid popped up smiling. "Hi Harry! Hope you got this thing! It's really neat. And hope you are reading this too. Hope yer well, and see yer later. Bye." Hagrid said before he disappeared. Harry smiled and sat the light in a board on the floor and picked up his other package. It was from Ron. Harry opened it and read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy birthday! You ok? Mum and dad said you can come over! We're gonna pick you up on august 5th! Not so far away. We're comin by floo powder. hope that's ok. well..guess what? Something terrible has happened. Fred and George are going to work at hogwarts as a little store! With lee Jordan! They're going to be there all the time, except when they're at there store. we've GOT to go there this year. Well, happy birthday again, and see you soon!  
  
Your friend, Ron.  
  
Harry smiled, he put the card on his table along with hagrid's that he got from the floor. He picked up the gift from Ron and opened it. It was a great bag full of all sorts of joke stuff and candy. Harry smiled and ate some chocolate frogs. He sat it down for later, and picked up the next package. It was from hermione. Harry opened the card and began to read it.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy birthday! How are you? I hope You are well. hope your ok too. Can't Wait to see you soon! Hope you like my Present, and see you later!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry sat the card on his desk and picked up the other package. It was a book on a hogwarts history. Harry looked confused. Then read the little title on the bottom. "The pop up book. Better than your average stuff. Tells things that happened on what day, like when the chamber of secrets was opened again. By milly witchens" Harry grinned and opened it up. Like the cover said, things popped up. Harry flipped through the pages and thought to himself. "Hm. she was probably getting tired of telling us about hogwarts." Harry shrugged and sat the book down. After looking at all his presents, he began to get very tired. Harry put his glasses on the table by his cards and fell asleep.  
  
As he began to doze off, he began to dream. He saw himself standing in a meadow with long grass that was moving by the calm wind. It was dark, the stars were out, and there was a full moon. Harry didn't have a clue where he was, but then he saw a figure coming towards him. Thinking it wasn't a dream, he tried to find his wand, which he couldn't find, and stumbled back. He heard a familiar laughter and stood up. The figure was coming towards him, but then stopped, it was coming into view. The moon shone on her, so far away, Harry couldn't really make her out. She had long hair that swayed peacefully and her eyes glowed along with her earrings, and lips. Harry didn't know who she was, but was determined to find out. He started to walk towards her, but then the scene changed into a palace and she was on a balcony, and he was below her.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked. His voice echoed in the night. She didn't speak. But she turned her back to him, and looked at him, from the side of her shoulder. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she had a long, white dress on. "Until soon." She said. Her voice was sweet, and kind sounding. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "See you soon Harry potter." The girl claimed. She then turned to him, and in a wisp of white smoke twisting, she vanished and Harry woke up to see that it was 7 :00 in the morning. 


	3. the burrow at last

Chapter 3 the burrow at last  
  
Harry, startled, got up, got dressed, and put his glasses on. He was still tired, and couldn't stop thinking about that dream he had. Who was it? Harry made his way down to the breakfast table. He told uncle Vernon about Ron, and uncle Vernon grunted. As breakfast came, by aunt petunia, it was all fruit and vegetables. Ever since two years ago, when Harry was fourteen, Dudley has been on a diet. He still quite chubby, but lost a few chins, and has butt doesn't sag over the sides of the chair as much as it did before. Harry slowly ate his breakfast and went back to his room. As he sat down, hedwig flew in from the window. Harry petted hedwig kindly and took the little note from hedwig's leg. It was a note from Ron.  
  
Harry, Come on down. We're here. Look out the window! Ron  
  
Harry walked over to the window and looked down. Sure enough, Ron, Fred, and George were there waving and smiling at him. Harry waved back slowly as Fred and George flew upwards into Harry's window that was reluctantly opened by force of magic. "Harry. you ready?" Fred asked grinning. Harry nodded. "come on Ron." George shouted out the window. Ron nodded, and Ron was risen up by George's wand. "we're invisible to muggles." George explained looking at Harry's confused face. "You wouldn't think we'd be doing this in broad daylight would you?" Ron asked slyly. "I dunno Ron, we did with the flying car remember?" Harry asked joking. "Oh yea." Ron replied thinking. "Be back. Going to go tell them I'm leaving." Harry explained walking to the door and opening it. He shut the door and walked down stairs.  
  
"Uncle Vernon? I'm leaving k?" Harry asked walking into the living room. "have fun." Uncle Vernon grunted reading a newspaper. Harry shrugged and walked back to his room. "ready?" Fred asked as Harry reentered the room and shutting the door. Harry nodded and looked around. Everything was gone. Harry moved a loose board on the floor and found that it all was still there. He grabbed a bag, and put it all in and put the board back into place. "oops." Ron muttered. "Never thought of looking there." Harry laughed as put the bag over his shoulders. "Now." Fred said rubbing his hands together. "Let's go." He raised his wand, and shouted "invistible aki!" and grabbed Harry, Ron, and George. They all became transparent. Harry looked at himself, a cool sensation filled his body, it was nothing like the invisibility cloak, it was a weird feeling.  
  
"Now what?" Ron asked. George sighed and signaled for them all to come to Harry's door. They all did, as George opened it and they began to walk out and down the stairs to the fireplace. It was now not boarded up, which was a good thing knowing what would come next. Quietly, Fred took out some floo powder and looked at Harry. "Dad gave us permission to do this, we had to ask the department. since this place is a muggle home." He explained seeing Harry's confused face. He flew the powder into the fire place and it turned green. Harry looked around. No one was around. He could hear uncle Vernon, aunt petunia, and Dudley out side the back yard though. Harry smiled to himself and looked at Fred and George for more instructions. Here, you can go first, then we will." Fred explained. Harry nodded and shouted "the burrow" into the fire and it turned a neon green and flared. Harry walked in putting his arms close to his sides remembering last time, and jumped in closing his eyes tightly.  
  
Harry could feel his arms being scratched against the walls and suddenly felt himself fall, not into the burrow, but into a different room. Harry looked around, it was not familiar. Harry got up, he could feel blood trickling down his arms, and his knees hurt from falling to the ground so hard. He soon heard some talking, and the voices sounded like Mr. Malfoy, and draco. His arch enemy. Harry walked around in the dark closer to the voices arguing. "But father. how is she able to do that? I mean, how is she connected with the dark lord?" draco asked. "Draco. she just is. and I know she's out there somewhere. I feel the dark lord has kept her alive in some way and will use her to kill the potter boy." Mr. Malfoy replied. "But Avalon. she.she. she didn't seem like the dark type. And she hung around potter like they were married or something." Malfoy replied. "Avalon." Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"Look. she's manipulative. be careful son. she highly dangerous. and I know she'll be back, to kill all the mud bloods, and dumbledore, plus the potter boy." Mr. Malfoy said slowly. "What?" Harry asked slowly. "What did they mean?" "but father. can't we do something, like make her a slytherin or something?" malfoy asked. "I'll see what I can do. now go to bed draco, it's late." Mr. Malfoy said. "Night father." Draco replied as Harry heard foot steps fade away. Harry heard silence and thought of what to do. He then tripped over a bucket and made a large crash. "Who's there?!" a voice called as it began to walk. Then he heard Mr. Malfoy's voice. "What's all the racket!?" he demanded to know. "Nothing sir, just heard something in the closet, probably rats." The man said. "Wilbur. we don't have rats! Now lets go see who or what it is!" Mr. Malfoy shouted.  
  
Panicking, Harry took out his wand and whispered "lumos" his wand lit at the top and showed that he was in a closet with cloaks and brooms. Harry then saw a fire place at the very end of the wall, and saw floo powder sitting in a pan next to it. Smiling, Harry walked over and grabbed some and flew it into the fire place and shouted "to the weasley's house" and jumped in. the door suddenly opened as Harry saw light, but it was too late, he was gone. Luckily, they didn't follow.  
  
the next minute, he was falling onto the kitchen floor at the burrow. He was so relived that he just laid there. "Harry! What happened?!" Fred asked looking over him. "I. I ended up at the malfoy's." Harry panted in pain. "You arm. honey, come on, let's patch that up." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's voice and became relieved. Fred and George helped Harry up and looked at him. "you ended up in the malfoy's house?" George asked excitedly. "I was in a closet, and heard Mr. Malfoy and malfoy talking about Avalon." Harry faded his voice and looked at the ground. He could feel Mrs. Weasley's wand tap his arm and felt his arm stop hurting. "What did you hear about Avalon?" George whispered. "Not now boys! They need there rest! Tomorrow they have to go get there things at diagon alley really early in the morning. Off to bed boys." Mrs. Weasley snapped. They all nodded and walked up the several stairs. "So what happened?" Ron asked as they tucked themselves into bed. "Tell you in the morning." Harry said before he yawned. "Fine." Ron replied turning off the light. 


	4. it has begun

Chapter 4 it has begun  
  
The next morning was like any other, they got up early and went to diagon ally using floor powder. The only thing is, he didn't end up in diagon ally, but some where else. Knockturn ally, a place for dark magic people. "What is with me and not being able to get to the right place?" Harry asked himself as he found that he was in a little store with potion bottles everywhere. Suddenly, the bell on the door rang, and Harry leaped behind a huge shelf. It was Mr. Malfoy, and his son draco. Harry began to think that he always managed to pop up somewhere with them around, but forgot to think any more as malfoy glanced over in his direction. So Harry fell to the ground silently and crawled into a cabinet. "de ja vu." Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, how are you?" called a cold voice. "Oh I am fine, thank you Mr. Kennin. How are you?" Mr. Malfoy asked. "I'm fine thank you, what shall I get for you today?" Mr. Kennin asked. "Well, I need to jut a bit of feerining powder, bloddened-q juice, one bottle of quentica, and a little bottle if hissing G.W. kistchu potion." Mr. Malfoy replied. "Alright. it seems several people such as your self have been wanting these very items. all because of that Avalon girl I s'pose?" Mr. Kennin asked walking towards Harry. Harry stopped breathing. Why was everyone talking about Avalon that was into the dark arts? Mr. Kennin walked into a back room, and Harry pushed the cabinet door ajar a bit and looked out. Malfoy was looking at a black pouch opening it up and seeing jewelry which all had a black diamond on it. "Father. what is this?" malfoy asked looking at Mr. Malfoy showing the little pouch.  
  
"That? Put that back! You don't need it!" Mr. Malfoy hissed. "I know. but what IS it?" malfoy asked again putting it back. "Whoever wears it follows under your command, the holder of the other piece, but like I said, put it back." Mr. Malfoy explained. "oh." Malfoy muttered putting it in his pocket. Suddenly ,Harry heard footsteps running towards him. Harry quickly shut the door and listened hard. "IT HAS BEGUN! The beginning of a new era! He has finally returned! With miss Avalon! his wife!" Mr. Kennin shouted. "What?" Harry asked himself. "What? Are you sure?" Mr. Malfoy asked. "What?" malfoy asked. "yes. she is here, with the dark lord. come quick!" Mr. Kennin shouted. "I don't need to buy these items." Mr. Malfoy said as he and malfoy followed Mr. Kennin out the front door, hearing the little bell. Panicking, Harry fell out of the cabinet and got up looking around. He slowly looked out the window.  
  
"how could she be back!? And with voldemort? It's impossible! She's dead." Harry told himself. But just as he did, he saw Avalon in all black looking around, then she glanced at Harry and grinned. Harry got away from the window just as it blew up. Harry covered his head with his arms as he felt his whole body began to hurt. He looked at what was happening. It was Avalon and voldemort peering at him, Harry's head began to hurt fiercely, and he couldn't move. "Avalon. please stop!" Harry shouted. Avalon just laughed. "It has begun Harry potter!" Avalon said In a different kind of voice. "ta, ta." Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it and Harry. Avalon did the same. But then voldemort moved and pointed his wand at Avalon, who smiled and backed away and walked in front of Harry and spread her arms wide. Voldemort muttered something as a ray of black light shot out of his wand and shot Avalon. as it did, Harry's head began to hurt more, as did his whole body, Avalon was just laughing, and Harry was screaming in pain, but then, just then, he bolted up in his bed screaming in the dark for a minute or so. The lights were on, and Ron was no where to be seen ,but then he was in the door way looking at Harry worried as Harry bent over pushing on his head to make it stop hurting. He was sweating terribly, and he felt hot. His whole body ached.  
  
"Harry?! What's wrong?" Ron asked frantically. "nothing." Harry said quickly. Harry put on his glasses and looked at Ron. "What happened?" Ron asked. "I just had a bad dream, that's all. Nothing unusual." Harry replied. "Harry. does. does your scar hurt?" Ron asked slowly. "yea." Harry replied before he could stop himself. "Maybe you SHOULD come see this." Ron suggested. What?" Harry asked. Ron motioned for Harry to follow him, which he did. They went to the stairs where Harry saw George, Fred, and Ginny looking at him worried then pointed him to be quiet. "Why did you bring him?" Ginny asked. "did mum hear him scream?" Ron asked. "Yea. but Fred said, as me and George hid, that he was ok." Ginny replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked. "you shouldn't of brought him Ron. I don't' think he should hear." George suggested. "He has to know." Ron replied as he looked at Harry to see if he should tell about his scar hurting. Harry shook his head. "Arthur. what about Harry? He's in grave danger anywhere. even at hogwarts. First it was Sirius black, and now it's you know who, and Avalon. I can't believe it." Mrs. Weasley said holding back tears. "molly. Harry will be ok at hogwarts, and we're not for certain it's Avalon that we saw, she died last year remember. let's not put this on Harry. he's already traumatized probably from his parents death, cedric's, Avalon. dumbledore will protect him." Mr. Weasley assured her. "I hope Harry is alright. he was fidgeting all night Arthur, screaming no, and Avalon. I better go make sure he's alright." Mrs. Weasley said turning to the steps. Just then she saw everyone looking down at them.  
  
"What are you all doing up in 3 in the morning!?" Mrs. Weasley snapped. They all fell back, and then crawled back to there rooms. Mrs. weasley stormed up the stairs before they could all shut there doors. "What the hello are you guys up?" she shrieked. "You were the one waking us up mum. with your yelling at dad!"  
  
George hissed. "Yea, and Harry's yelling too." Ginny whimpered. Mrs. Weasley looked at them, they walked over to Ron's room. She knocked on the door, and opened it. They were in bed, acting like they were asleep. "Nice try boys." Mrs. Weasley muttered. She turned on the light and picked up her wand and softly hit Ron in the head with a pillow. As so did Harry. "Mum!" Ron hissed looking at her. "Harry. are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked ignoring Ron. Harry nodded. "I'm fine." Harry replied. "Did you hear everything?" Mr. Weasley asked gently. "did I scream REAL loud?" Harry asked. They both nodded. "I'm sorry." Harry replied. Before anyone could say another thing, Fred, George, and Ginny ran into there rooms freaking out. "Mum! Dad! Come quick! It. the. it's the mark. it's begun." George panted. "damn!" Mr. Weasley cursed as he ran out the door and heard the front door open. "What's begun mum?" Ron asked. "nothing dears. just go back to bed." Mrs. Weasley said softly as she looked out the window then walked out side. "Ron. in my dream. Avalon said. It has begun, so did vold- sorry, you know who. and now George saying it. geesh." Harry sighed. "What is it anyways?" he asked. Ron shrugged. "Wanna go check it out?" Ron asked. Harry nodded as they both got up and went to the front door. Fred, and George, and even Ginny were already out there with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. 


	5. the mist

Chapter 5 the mist  
  
"What is it mum?" Ron asked as they walked out the front door. Everyone was looking up at the sky, people next door, across the street, and down the street. People all over were mumbling to one another. "I told you to go to bed!" Mrs. Weasley hissed. "No mum." Ron shouted back. Suddenly, Mr. Fudge, the minister, popped in looking at Mr. weasley then at Harry. "Arthur. he's back. We don't know how though, but he, and the dark eaters are all at large, it would be best if we got you all and Harry somewhere safe." Mr. Fudge suggested. "Where?" Mrs. Weasley asked slowly. "for now, the safest place is up at gringotts, they've made a hotel over the summer, I think there would be good." Fudge replied. "What?" Harry asked stepping forward before he could stop himself. "Harry. well, hello. Didn't see you there." fudge grinned.  
  
"What's going on!?" Harry asked again. "The death eaters, and you-know-who, is strong, and has attack several people at the department, and he's after you Harry, the moment has arrived, the calian mark has risen after 17 years." "But I'm only 16." Harry interrupted fudge. "yes, that's true. But the calian mark was shot into the sky one year before he rose to his highest point, and now it's happened again. and if he. if he, kills you, then. no one will be able to stop him." Fudge replied. "I will still be able to go to hogwarts this year. right?" Harry asked. "well. er, we don't know. we'll see." Fudge replied. "Well. if I can't go to hogwarts, then I'm not going into hiding!" Harry shouted. "Harry, we have to protect your safety." fudge argued. "Dumbledore is the one person voldemort is afraid of! And that's the safest place!" Harry shouted before he ran inside the house.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do as he ran into Ron's room and sat down. Hogwarts was the only place he loved to be besides here at the burrow. There was going to be no Harry would not go to hogwarts. He's survived lord voldemort too many times to be actually afraid of him, even when he was close to being as strong as he had been when he killed Harry's parents. He had to leave, but where too? The knight bus could probably pick him up. it did about 4 years ago. but then where? Harry fell onto his pillow and sighed. Seconds later, Ron came in with a worried expression on his face. As Harry sat up looking at Ron, they both heard screams and shouting. One of the screams sounded like Ginny, and the other had to be Mrs. Weasley, and the yells belonged to the guys. Then Harry heard it. a dark laugh, which could only belong to lord voldemort. "He's back!" Harry muttered.  
  
"Mum!" Ron shouted as he ran down the steps and to the front door. Harry followed, with no clue, his legs just carried him. They both grabbed their wands as they slowed down and crept to the front door. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were laying on the ground unconscious, probably from fainting, and Harry saw about a dozen death eaters, and in the middle, in front of all of the others, was voldemort. Harry looked at who the dozen wands were pointing to, it was the weasley family, all frozen against the wall, looking beat and cut. "Dad. Harry, what do we do?" Ron asked desperate. Suddenly, without thinking, before the death eaters could finish saying the Avada kedavra curse, Harry jump onto the lawn and screamed "NO! STOP IT NOW!" everyone suddenly stopped and looking at them, there wands still pointing to the weasley's. "Harry! Get out of here!" Mr. Weasley roared. "Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. I thought you'd go hide or something. well thanks for making this all easier for me." Voldemort grinned. Harry froze, he had no clue on what to do now. "Now, I shall kill your friends, and then, kill you. I think it will be much fun seeing you cry out in pain watching you best friend die!" voldemort shouted as he pointed his wand to Ron. "engorgio" he shouted. Ron fell to the floor shouting in pain. "Crucio!" voldemort shouted. "Ron!" Harry shouted as he ran towards Ron. Ron began to twitch non stop. "Stop! Stop now!" George shouted. Voldemort looked at George.  
  
"What do I do?" Harry asked himself. "Avada.." Voldemort stopped. Harry looked at voldemort as if he did something terrible, and he was about to. "Kedav---" something stopped voldemort from finishing the curse. A white mist started to form around the area in which everyone was in. voldemort fell to the floor gasping for air. Then suddenly, he, and all the death eaters popped away. The mist smelled of roses and it glittered and shined as Ron started to relax and stop twitching. "What's happening?" Harry asked looking around. He looking onto the street, he saw a familiar figure, like the one in his dream, but couldn't make it out. "What on earth?" Mrs. Weasley screamed as the mist fell heavily on Ginny waking her up. Ginny yawned and looking around. "molly!" Mr. Weasley shouted as he got up, and felt himself heal and gain energy that he had lost earlier and ran to Mrs. Weasley holding her in his arms. "What's going on?" Ron asked standing up.  
  
"Mum. i. I nearly died." George stuttered. "Wait till I tell lee!" George smiled looking at Fred. "Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she got loose of Mr. Weasley and attacked Harry with an enormous hug that nearly crushed him. "I'm so glad you are alright Harry! I was so worried, when he put the sleeping spell on me and Ginny that you would come out, and he would kill you. oh Harry. I'm am so glad that you're alright!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Soon after Mrs. Weasley let go from Harry, the white mist cleared away and the figure was gone. "What was that dad?" Ginny asked. "The mist?" Mr. Weasley asked smiling. "Harry. did you make this?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I don't know." Harry replied. "Well, then somebody must truly care for you Harry." Mr. Weasley replied. "Or this would never of came, and we would all be dead. the mist is very sacred, not much people could make it to save the ones they loved, even if it was strong. have you a clue on who it could be?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I don't know." Harry replied looking at the dark sky.  
  
"well. I hope you find out, cause if you do, never loose her." Mr. Weasley smiled. "how do you know it was a her?" Ginny asked. "Because. A love is stronger than a friendship, and Harry didn't make it, so someone else had to, a girl. But enough with that, we should all go to bed. As long as the mist is around us, just a bit, no harm will come. Now all into the house." Mr. Weasley ordered. Everyone nodded and walked into the house and back to bed. "What happen to Mr. Fudge?" Ron asked. "He left earlier, before the death eaters came." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Night." She hissed. "night." Everyone muttered as they went off to bed. 


	6. magickal festival

Chapter 6: the magical festival  
  
The next morning, Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up early in the morning for a surprise. He never told them where they were going. After they ate breakfast, they all took floo powder to diagon alley. This time, for once, the floo powder worked, and Harry ended up where he wanted to be. As they got onto the streets of diagon alley, people were walking around rather quickly in one direction, north. "Where are we going mum?" Ginny asked excitedly. "YOU all are going to the magical festival. I'm getting all your things for the school year." Mrs. Weasley explained. "It hasn't been in town for a long time, and it ends before school starts. so you better get a move on." Mrs. Weasley added.  
  
"cool!" Ginny smiled. They all went with the crowd up north. They all went into little carriages holding families up to 15. the weasleys' all got into one carriage with Harry. As son as they got in, and the door closed, they all became very tired. "We're being abducted!" Ron yawned. "No we aren't. this makes the trip short. It's a long time till we get there. It's just sleeping potion. have a nice rest boys, and girls." Mr. Weasley said as he tucked himself into a corner. But for some reason, it didn't affect Harry or Ron. "Why aren't I all of a sudden not tired?" Ron asked as he looked at everyone else. They were all sleeping. "I dunno. maybe it back fired." Harry suggested. "Hope not. this will be too long of a ride." Ron blurted as he peered out the window.  
  
There was nothing outside the window at that moment, but then it became a huge atmosphere of ice and snow. "Where are we going?" Harry asked. "I dunno. never been there before. And why are we going another way than everyone else?" Ron asked pointing to all the other carriages going the other way. "I dunno." Harry replied. They both began to look out the window when they both felt a wet mist hit there backs. They both turned and grabbed there wands. The expression on there faces were bewildered. In front of them, real as real can be, was the one and only Avalon O'Connell, back from the dead living and kicking. "Da. da. da. isn't that Avalon!?" Ron asked looking at Harry. Harry was looking at Avalon with his mouth opened. "uh-huh" Harry replied nodding. "Hey." Avalon said smiling. The mist left the carriage. "Avalon.. .your dead." Harry said getting closer to Avalon to see if she was real or not.  
  
"No.. .actually, the undead. I blew off heaven for awhile to kick back and hang with you guys. It's cool up there, but they said I get one wish for being a guardian. I wished to come back to life and protect you that way." Avalon explained. "Protect me?" Harry asked. "From the death eaters, and lord voldemort, that stuff." Avalon replied. "Please don't say his name!" Ron muttered. "sorry." Avalon replied. "Anyways. I can't stay long, have to go pack, meetin you all up at hogwarts. This will be so cool! And you have to get this carriage back into it's rightful spot in line at the festival, and get some rest guys. it's a long trip." Avalon explained. Harry and Ron soon began to feel tired.  
  
"Avalon.. wait." Harry said before he fell to the seat. "It can wait." Avalon replied as she disappeared. When Harry woke up, he and Ron were just arriving at the festival. "Ron. did you?" Harry asked. "Avalon?" Ron asked. "Yea." Harry replied. Ron nodded. "Weird." Harry thought as they both got out and met up with the weasleys. "wow your carriage was late." Fred thought. "Traffic." Ron said quickly. "Lets go ride some rides." Ron suggested. "Ok. let's split up. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, stay together. Me, Ginny, and where's Alex Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Here she comes!" Ginny shouted pointing to a girl little bit shorter than Ginny with dark brown short hair and brown eyes. "There she is. She and Ginny, and me, and the Williams, will go around. Meet here in 5 hours." Mr. Weasley explained. "Who's Alex and the Williams?" Harry asked as they parted. "Ginny's friend from hogwarts. She's a hufflepuff, they met in some class, and her last name is Williams." Ron explained.  
  
they hurry off to ride some flying around roller coasters. "Wow. this place is cool." Harry thought as they went to a stand and bought changing color cotton candy. The whole night was magical. There were fire works and music. But all night, Harry was thinking about Avalon, and his counter with her in the carriage. Was it a dream? Can she really be back? His thoughts were distracted my Fred's laughing. Harry went back to reality and saw that they had met up with lee Jordan, Fred and George's best friend. "Why. if is isn't the famous potter having some fun." Harry and Ron turned around to see malfoy, accompanied with his followers, crabbe and goyle. "Go away malfoy." Ron sneered. "Shut up weasley, surprised you had enough money to even get here. did you have to beg?" malfoy asked obviously enjoying himself.  
  
"Eat dung malfoy!" Harry shouted. "I'm just wonderin. or did potter here have to lend you some?" malfoy asked. Suddenly, smoke began to come from malfoy's back. "What the?" malfoy asked looking behind him. He had something sticky hooked on his back. "EW! Gross! What smells?" a girl asked as she walked by and saw that it was malfoy and ran away laughing. Fred and George, and lee began to laugh hysterically as well. Ron and Harry began to laugh as well. George snuck a box into Harry's hand when it was free. Harry and Ron stopped laughing to see what it was. It was flubber smell, make your enemies and friends stick till they can take it off. Made by the weasleys'. "You made that stuff?" Harry asked. Fred and George nodded and began to laugh again.  
  
Mad, malfoy, followed by crabbe and goyle trying to get the gunk off, walked away. After 5 hours had come, they all went back to the meeting area Mr. Weasley had set up. Later, they all decided to take a port key back to the burrow to save time. when they got back to the burrow, Mrs. Weasley was already in bed, and she had already bough everything for school. The next day was the hogwarts express, so Mr. Weasley made them all go to bed. 


	7. the odd search

Chapter 7 the odd search  
  
The next day, they all awoke, ate breakfast, and headed for the hogwarts express. "Well. we're here boys. girls." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Are you two sure you want to do this? Go back to hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Now mum. you can rule our lives. how are we ever going to make our company big if we give up our opportunity to sell things at the greatest kid place around. hogwarts. Every kid will want to buy something. and we'll be there to give it to them." George explained. "When are you going to be in your real store at hogsmeade?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Fred explained. "And on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays, we'll be at hogwarts." George added smiling. "Won't snape be surprised." Fred joked. "Well. better go." Mr. Weasley said smiling. "By mum." Everyone called. "By Mrs. Weasley." Harry called waving bye. "Thanks for getting my stuff." He added. "No problem sugar. have fun at hogwarts. and stay out of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.  
  
"You're mum sounds kinda weird. she's never called me sugar." Harry noticed. "hm. must be the wewere bots." George grinned as he pasted Ron and Harry to catch up with lee Jordan and George. "Wewere bots?" Harry asked Ron. "Changes someone's personality static for an hour or two." Ron replied looking back at Mrs. Weasley. "You can be nice one minute, then mad the next, then go straight to being depressed. Don't know why they made them." Ron explained as they went through platform 9 ¾ . they soon got onto the hogwarts expressed and sat down in the very last cart with hermione, and her pet crookshanks. "Hey guys. what took?" hermione asked happily. Harry shrugged and sat down. "Hey. did you go to the festival last night?" Ron asked hermione. "No. I missed it. But had great reasons." hermione smiled. "What? To learn about it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Funny. this may seem very. er. weird, but I spoke with Avalon." hermione said. "We both did as well." Harry replied. "You did? Do you think she's really coming back?" hermione asked. "I dunno. hope so though." Harry replied. "I don't see how it's possible though. she died. Didn't she?" hermione asked. "I feel dumbledore didn't tell us something last year. when he was talking to Avalon. remember?" Harry asked. "Yea. I do." Ron replied thinking. Suddenly, the door a jarred open, and malfoy followed by crabbe and goyle walked in. "Why do you always manage to find us and come in when we're on here?" hermione snapped. "Shut up mud-blood. I was listening in to your conversation potter. Avalon coming back huh?" malfoy asked. "Why do you care?" Harry asked. "I don't. just want to warn ya. people are after her potter. strong people. like the dark lord. the death eaters. better watch your back, cause they're after you too." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked. "I dunno. friendly warning." Malfoy replied. "I think he got a wewere bot." Ron whispered. Harry began to laugh. "Receive a wewere bot?" Ron asked. "Yea. why?" malfoy asked. Harry and Ron began to laugh harder. "Thanks. thanks for you warning malfoy." Harry choked. "what ever. hope the dementors don't attack you." Malfoy muttered before he left. "Dementors?" Harry asked. "you didn't know? They're back. And dumbledore is more furious than EVER!" hermione explained. "Wow hermione. now that I see you clearly.. you look different." Ron thought. "Bout time someone noticed!" hermione hissed. "huh?" Harry asked. "You look the same hermione as ever." Harry said.  
  
Well. my hair isn't very bushy anymore. and I'm wearing make up." Hermione explained. "Oh. nice." Harry replied as he began to laugh again. Ron joined in as Fred and George followed by lee came in carrying a tray full of stuff. "Care to try a sample?" Fred asked as he began to laugh. "Did you see malfoy?" George asked laughing. Ron and Harry nodded. They all began to laugh. "wow hermione. you're lookin spiffy." Lee noticed. "finally. someone has something NICE to say about me." Hermione thought to Harry and Ron. "Thanks lee. you like it?" hermione asked. "Yea. I guess." Lee replied shrugging. Harry looked at Fred and George. They both nodded and smiled. "Wewere bots." George whispered. And then he pointed to hermione. "You got to be kiddin me." Harry thought. George shook his head.  
  
Suddenly, George, Fred, and lee were pushed in by a black hands. They fell into the seat spilling there samples everywhere. "Where is she?" one thing asked. It had a dark voice and looked like a dementor, but Harry didn't feel cold or didn't hear his mum's voice screaming in his head, and his scar didn't hurt. But, he couldn't move. He suddenly realized that the thing as looking down at it. "Where is she boy? I know you know." It said. It's voice was cold though, it had a hood and looked like the grim reaper. "W-who?" Harry asked stuttering. "Avalon." the thing replied. "I don't know." Harry replied. "Better hope so." The thing said. "For your sake." Then thing approached Ron, and Harry fell to the floor paralyzed. He couldn't hear a thing, and couldn't see.  
  
After about 10 minutes of lying there, he felt his self be able to hear and see, and was able to move again. He got up and looked at everyone. "What was that?" he asked. It seemed everyone was in complete shock. Suddenly, the door came open again, and professor dumbledore walked in, and shut the door. "Harry. alas I found you." He said kindly. "here.eat," dumbledore ordered. Pushing some chocolate frog into Harry's hand. He then gave some to everyone in the car. They became relieved. "So you three did feel like coming." Dumbledore noticed as he looked at Fred, George, and lee. "Yea. Couldn't miss the opportunity." George sighed. "that's good." Dumbledore replied. "Professor. what were those things?" hermione suddenly asked. "It's related to the dementor. I don't know why they think Avalon is here. or alive. it's a complete shock!" dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yea. too bad. I wanted to show her the new things we created." George said.  
  
"Well, don' worry." dumbledore replied looking at Harry. "Professor. are they going to be at hogwarts too?" hermione asked. "Yes they are. They fear miss Avalon is to return." Dumbledore replied. "What will happen if she does?" Ron asked. "They seem to want to take her to abkazam." Dumbledore replied. "Why?" Ron asked. "I don't know. But the demoners are more er.peaceful than the dementors." Dumbledore sighed. "At least they don't scare people that easily or make them weary like the dementors." Dumbledore explained. "But." hermione paused. "They only did what they did to you all, drain your energy and fear, cause they thought you knew something." Dumbledore explained knowing what hermione was thinking. "Why are you here professor?" Harry suddenly asked.  
  
"Ah yes. thank you for reminding me Harry. Do you know anything about Avalon?" dumbledore asked. Harry looked at him. "Seen her lately?" dumbledore asked again. "Professor. Avalon's dead." Fred blurted. Harry looked at Ron who shrugged. "Talk to her?" dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head. "Hm. anyways. I wanted to tell you now not to go wondering around when you get to hogwarts, or wondering around if anything else happens on the way to hogwarts." dumbledore explained. "couldn't you of told me at hogwarts about that?" Harry asked. "Yes I could. But I'd probably have forgotten knowing how old I am. Besides, I knew the demonters were coming, and I'm trying to make them leave, they may be nicer than the dementors but they are as stubborn as a rock. and lot keener." dumbledore sighed. "Well. .we should be there in half an hour so I must go." Dumbledore said before he walked out. "Gee. that was odd. Why did dumbledore ask you that stuff. You'd think she would keep in contact with him as well. that did seem like dumbledore." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Your right. this is all to weird. turning 16 isn't easy. first the odd search, and now something's up with dumbledore. you think I should of told him?" Harry asked. "You can when we get there. We better change." Ron replied. 


	8. the voices

Chapter 8 the voices  
  
"Yea. we better." Harry said looking at hermione. "I'm a goin! Honestly." Hermione sighed as she grabbed crookshanks, and her bag and began to open the door when suddenly the car jerked to the side making everyone nearly fall. "What was that?" hermione asked turning around. They all shrugged. It happened again, but this time with more force. Fred and George looked out the window. "Uh-oh! Everyone to the floor!" Fred shouted. "Whoa!" hermione screamed as they all fell to the floor with another jerk. Suddenly, the lights flickered, and everything went black. It began to rain, lightning, and thunder and became very dark all of a sudden, and people all around began to scream and shout. "What's going on?" Ron asked loudly. "I dunno!" lee replied. There was a sudden screech and the train began to flip and turn, and all of a sudden, it fell to the side on the side of the track, and Harry felt himself faint.  
  
He began to hear voices from voldemort, his mother, his father, Avalon, Sirius, professor lupin, the dursleys shouting at him, dumbledore, the weasley's, Ron, hermione, Fred, George, all about everything going on. Then he heard his mum's screams, and saw her more clearly than ever. He also saw his father more clearly than ever. It was the voices. "Harry. you must save your world." One of the voices called out. "Save it. Only you can do that." It said again. "Save your world Harry potter." The voices kept saying, until he began to hear hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and lee's voices saying "Harry.Harry wake up." Suddenly he saw someone, then voldemort, then a bright green flash of light as he darted up from where he was and began to yell. "calm down!" Fred ordered as he pushed Harry on the seat. They were still on the train.  
  
"What happened?" Harry suddenly asked. "The train crashed." Ron replied reading a superman comic book he got from Avalon. "how long was I out?" Harry asked feeling his head, where there was a cut, and it was bleeding. "About an hour." Ron shrugged. "What'd you dream about?" he asked not really interested. "I heard voices." Harry replied. Suddenly Ron was interested. "You heard voices?" he asked throwing the comic to the side. "yea. everyone's. yours, hermione's, Fred's, George's, lee's, everyone's. Avalon. Mr. And Mrs. weasley, the dursleys, professor dumbledore." Harry looked around. "it's quiet." he realized. "Yea. everyone was able to get free except for us. the storm wasn't natural, nor was the wreck. someone's behind this, and put a closed spell on the door so we can't get out and they can't get in." George explained.  
  
"What do we do?" Harry asked. "I don't know. Me, Fred, and lee have tried every counter curse, hex, spell, everything to try to get out, but this guy is strong and smart. even hermione tried everything she knows." George explained. "Wow." Harry replied. "So. what did we say in your dream Harry?" Ron asked. "Well. things you all said earlier. like when we first met, when we had the fights 2 years ago. everything. my mum's screams, my dad's pleads, meeting Avalon. then there were voices I didn't know, at least I didn't think so.they said for me to save our world. but I don't understand what it means." Harry replied. "it means you're the only one who can stop lord voldemort." Someone said at the door. It was professor dumbledore. "are you all ok?" he asked. "Yea." everyone replied. "good. Now lets all get you outside, you've been in here long enough. Good thing I got here from hogwarts in time. or we would never of gotten you all out." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"But you were here earlier asking about Avalon." Ron realized. "I was?" dumbledore asked. "Yea. and told us not to go roam around at hogwarts or any where else at that matter." Harry added. "Hm. that's remarkable. I have two me's going around." Dumbledore thought. "Very well. come along." Dumbledore replied. "That was odd. he didn't remember." Hermione whispered. "or it wasn't him to begin with." Lee thought. "What do you mean?" Harry had to ask. "Well. the demontors can take form, who ever they wish. Even dead people, or made up people. You can never tell id one person is the real person or not. But there is always a way to tell. Usually on the inside wrist, you can see a faint O in boldness. That's how you tell." Lee explained. "So how do you get them to their regular form?" Harry asked. "Tell them what they want to know even if you don't know it. Make something up." Lee replied as they walked outside the crashed train. "They also have enormous power." lee added looking at the train.  
  
Harry began to think about that the rest of the day as they took a little bus to the rest of the trip to hogwarts. They finally got there, but missed the sorting ceremony. But they were all to hungry to care. They made their way to the gryffindor table to eat. They met Ginny on the way who looked very terrified. "I'm so glad your all ok!" she explained. Fred, George, and lee made their way to the end of the table to eat, and hermione, Harry, and Ron followed. After the feast, they all went to bed. Fred, George, and lee got permission to stay in the gryffindor. They all went into their rooms and fell asleep. But Harry couldn't fall asleep. he was up all night. He began to have the same dream as earlier. But this time with only two voices. One that seemed like lord voldemort's, and the other was Avalon's.  
  
"Your world shall perish Harry potter!" voldemort began to laugh. Everything was dark, and Harry's scar began to hurt madly. "You can save it Harry! I know you can! And I will be there to protect you!" Avalon whispered. Harry saw in the horizon Avalon. (she was standing in a profile stance) She opened her eyes and a gush of hair shot out and made her hair flow in front of her as she told Harry that. Then Harry saw her disappear through a light pink mist, and then he heard voldemort's laugh again. "I shall kill all that you love Harry potter! And you as well!" he yelled as he darted up in bed. "The voices. only voices." Harry panted as he saw that it was 7 o'clock in the morning. 


	9. shes back

Chapter 9: she's back  
  
Harry got dressed, and walked down to great hall to eat breakfast. He met up with hermione and Ron minutes after. "Man. tomorrow we start classes. And with snape first period!" Ron sighed as he slouched in a chair next to Harry. Hermione took the chair on the other side of Harry. "Yea well, we always do for some reasons." Hermione added as she grabbed a biscuit. After breakfast, they went to go talk to hagrid, the game keeper. It was a nice day, the sun was out, and there was little clouds. When they got to hagrid's little cabin, they noticed he was working on the garden. "Hey hagrid!" Harry called as they approached the semi-giant. "Hi yer guys!" hagrid chimed. "What are you doing?" Ron asked suddenly. "Plantin a garden." Hagrid replied. "Cool." Ron replied not knowing why he was planting a garden when professor sprout had one in the green house.  
  
Seeing the expressions on Ron's face, hagrid explained. "It's not a regular garden. it's a garden for the dragons! They're really healthy and they don't eat any kind of meat. They eat meated fruit." Hagrid explained. Harry had totally forgotten about the dragons from last year. They all have received a little dragon to take care of through the school year. "We're letting them go in 3 weeks. Too bad Avalon isn't here. her dragon loved her. you alright Harry about Avalon in all?" hagrid asked. "Yea I'm fine." Harry replied. "You look disturbed." Hagrid noticed. "He's looked disturbed all morning.. How's fang?" Ron asked. "He's alright." Hagrid replied. "Cool." Ron replied.  
  
Later, they all made their ways back to the castle and decided to lay around in the gryffindor main room and play wizard chess where Harry was getting better and beat Ron once out of 15 times in a row. Ron had been practicing as well. at around 5, it began to rain, and Fred, George, and lee made their way into the common room to sell some joke stuff and hang around with Harry, Ron, and hermione. "Boy. we're makin some money!" George smiled. "that's cool." Hermione said reading a book about spells not used in the new millennium. "so.. .what'd you do all day Harry?" lee asked. "nothing actually." Harry replied. "oh." Lee replied. At around 7, they made their way down to the great hall once more for dinner. The great hall was packed with people. They made their way to the gryffindor table and sat down.  
  
In the middle of the dinner, the door busted open, and a person in a cloak, with it's head, and whole body covered, walked in and walked to the teacher's table and looked up. Everyone had began to be quiet and looked at the person to see who it was. Dumbledore stood up, and motioned for the person to walk into the back door where Harry had met when he was 14 for the triwizard tournament.  
  
Dumbledore then looked at Harry and motioned for him to come as well. he got up, looked at all the starring faces, and walked to the door. Dumbledore motioned for professor McGonagal, and snape. They all walked into the door behind Harry. "professor. what's this all about?" snape asked as dumbledore shut the door. "and who is that?" he asked pointing to the person under the large, blue cloak. Dumbledore motioned for the person to show itself. The person slowly took the hood down and looked at everyone. "AVALON!" hermione squeaked. Everyone was gawking up and down at her. "Hi." Avalon finally said after a minute. "What is the meaning of this professor!" snape asked abruptly. "is this some kind of joke?" he added. "What would you think that severus?" dumbledore asked.  
  
"Avalon died last year!" snape barked. "Yea. I did. But now I'm undead." Avalon explained. snape looked at her. Avalon only smiled. "miss Avalon has been honored by the great gods to return to protect Harry. I need you two and all the other teachers to look after her while I am gone." Dumbledore explained. "Where are you going professor?" McGonagal asked. "I have to leave for awhile to go to a meeting concerning lord voldemort." Dumbledore replied. "When do you leave?" snape asked. "tomorrow." Dumbledore replied. "I will be gone for a week. Professor McGonagal, you will be the head master while I am gone." Dumbledore added. "right." McGonagal replied. "Now. you can all go to dinner. Avalon, Harry, please stay." Dumbledore asked. They both nodded as mcgonagal and snape left.  
  
"Now Harry. I want you to stay on the hogwarts grounds, and let someone know when you go see hagrid unless your wearing ur cloak. Plus if demonters come, hide Avalon. they want her for some reason I cannot say, but if you go to the 5th floor, look for a painting of a bear. Tickle its ear, and it will open. Stay there for awhile and look at your map. You can bring Ron and hermione with you if you must. But tell no one. The teachers will know when you must leave. Now go have some dinner before going to bed." Dumbledore explained as he opened the door. Avalon and Harry followed dumbledore out and then they made their way to the gryffindor table. They both looked around to see everyone's faces gazed on Avalon as they sat down next to hermione and Ron, who were also gawking at her. Harry glanced over at malfoy and saw he had a more thought so expression than wow she's alive kind.  
  
"Avalon!" Ron asked. "Told you I'd be back." Avalon replied grabbing a roll. "Wow. Can I still have ur comics?" Ron asked. "idiot." Hermione muttered. "Ya. I gweuss." Avalon replied, her mouth full of food. "you act like you haven't in years." Harry noticed. "Technically I haven't." Avalon replied. "Oh." Harry replied drinking some pumpkin juice. "Avalon! so cool you're here. I'm not going to ask how either. But check this. We have our own store now!" George said as he, Fred, and lee walked over to Avalon. "Wow that's cool! How are you here then?" she asked. "Dumbledore let us come back and stuff." Fred replied. After dinner, they all went to the gryffindor common room, and on the way, bumped into malfoy along with crab and goyle.  
  
"Hey potter. What's with imitation?" malfoy asked looking at Avalon. "malfoy. This is Avalon. the real Avalon." Harry replied. "yea. Couldn't' take the pressure huh potter. Can't live with out her? so you decided to make a spell to make a doll come real and look like her. good one." Malfoy thought. "listen bub. I am Avalon. the REAL Avalon weather you believe it or not." Avalon replied poking malfoy in the chest. "Avalon. hi." Malfoy choked. "Was that weird or what?" hermione whispered. "hi." Avalon smiled as she stopped and began to walk up the steps again. The others followed looking at malfoy looked freaked for once in his life. 


	10. New defence against the dark arts teache...

Chapter 10: the new defense against dark arts teacher  
  
They all went to bed, and the next day, Harry woke up early enough to find out that last night wasn't a dream, and Avalon was really here. Avalon was sitting on a couch reading a comic book. "Hey Avalon." Harry said as he slouched in another chair. "morning sunshine!" Avalon chimed putting her book down. "how long have you been up?" Harry felt to ask. "all night practically." Avalon said looking at the floor. "It's feels real good being back." She added. Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at her intensely. "What if that wasn't really Avalon. what if it's one of those demonters." Harry kept asking himself. "Is something bothering you Harry?" Avalon suddenly asked as she lifted her legs and began to hug them.  
  
"I'm ok. Just thinking." Harry replied. "think its weird huh? Me coming back and all from the dead. it feels weird to me as well. this has never happened to anyone. but me. I was the first. And possibly the last. they say I should of never of died. They say I was supposed to be immortal. But that's impossible right? No one's immortal right? How can they? It would be to boring." Avalon explained. "Boy you have a huge mind Avalon." Harry thought. "Hey. Did you see my parents?" Harry suddenly asked. "yea. Yea I did Harry. They say they are very proud of you. They wish they could see you as well. cedric also says hi." Avalon explained. "They're watching me?" Harry asked. "Yea. What else would they do?" Avalon asked.  
  
"Well. I was originally waiting for you, Ron, and hermione to wake up. Care to wake them or go eat breakfast?" Avalon asked. "let's eat then wake. I'm hungry." Harry replied getting up. Avalon followed. They made their way to the great hall. After awhile, Ron and hermione came in with 4 pieces of paper crumpled in Ron's hand. "What's shaken?" Avalon asked. "Our school classes. 1st period. Snape with slytherins.' Ron said reading the paper. "all of us together?" Harry asked. Ron looked at them. "Yea. All but. nope. All of us." Ron replied. Everyone sighed. After breakfast, they made their way to snape's class room. On the way, they noticed lots of people were looking at Avalon and whispering to each other the way they did when Harry first came to hogwarts.  
  
"Gee. They act like they've never seen a dead girl come back to life. oh look! We're here already!" Avalon chimed as she walked in. the others followed and sat down at the back of the class. As the bell rung and everyone was seated, snape stood slowly and looked around. "welcome to 6th year potions class." Snape explained. "Hey. Whatever happened to professor lupin?" Avalon whispered to Harry. "I dunno." Harry replied. "Potter! Do you have anything to say?" snape barked. "no professor." Harry called out. "Are you sure?" snape asked. "We were wondering what happened to professor lupin professor snape!" Avalon called. "good question O'Connell! He has taken a vacation. Should be here in the middle of the year. But you have a NEW defense against the dark arts teacher, and you'll meet HIM next period! Now for POTIONS!" snape roared.  
  
"sorry." Avalon apologized. "That's ok. Now. this year we will talk about efficient potions used to know if someone is telling the truth, why people don't use love potions, and some other things. Today, I want you to write a 3 page report on sigas on page 34 of your potions book. Due tomorrow." Snape said as he sat down. "On the first day too!" Ron moaned. "Uh professor!" Avalon called raising her hand. "What?" snape asked. "I don't have a book. I never was able to get it from professor dumbledore." Avalon explained. "too bad. Hope you can get it before tomorrow or you'll be getting an F." snape grinned. "Oh. Ok. Just telling you. I'll have it done just.I'll be quiet.' Avalon said. "Avalon's different." hermione whispered to Harry. "You don't think she had any of those one things from Fred and George do you?" she asked Ron.  
  
Ron shrugged. After potions, they made their way to the defense against the dark arts classroom. When they came in, it was covered in cob webs, black candles, old books on shelves and little light and very cold. The desks and chairs were old and the room was dusty. "wow." everyone awed as they sat down. As they all sat down, a person walked in from the door leaning against it. And the person wasn't a he. It was a she. A beautiful she. She had black hair with blood red streaks and black eyes and pale skin. She had black gloves that went up to her elbows, and black boots up to her thighs. She wasn't wearing long outfit with long sleeves like everyone else did. She had black lipstick with black eye shadow as well that was glittery.  
  
"wow. She's beautiful." Ron muttered to Harry. Even Harry felt himself go wild looking at the person. "Hello class. I am Professor crimson." The woman announced. "Welcome to defense against the dark arts. Obviously all the boys in this class already have failed. I am wearing a love potion that people aren't allow to wear. This is one thing woman use to get to men to either kill them or use them to kill others or learn things. As I will demonstrate, any boy in this class with do as I say cause they are madly in love. "I see we have a famous Harry potter in here. Would you like to demonstrate?" Professor crimson asked. Harry nodded. "nice. Now. Would you please come up here and sing Mary had a little lamb?" Professor crimson asked. Harry nodded and began to get up. "no. that's ok. I have changed my mind. Please sit." Professor crimson said. Harry sat.  
  
"there is little way in fighting this potion. But that is what I will teach you all today." Professor crimson explained. "now to get rid of this awful stuff." Professor crimson muttered as she turned in a circle and took her wand and pointed it to a jar where light pink mist floated from Professor crimson to the jar. After a minute, the pink mist had stop. Suddenly, all the boys became relaxed and confused as did Harry. "now. Harry." Professor crimson called. "huh?" Harry asked. "would you like to come up here and sing Mary had a little lamb to the class?" professor crimson asked. "that's ok." Harry replied. "see. As you can tell. The potion is completely gone and no man is affected. But if one is, a woman or girl can either save them with a true kiss, or a man must think hard on who they love. Not much chance." professor crimson explained.  
  
"There is also a love potion for males as well. it's a baby blue tint and as powerful as the female one. It is used in the same way, and can be broken in the same way. Now. We can either try this out, or read page 12 about it some more." Professor crimson explained. "Now you all are not going to use mature love potions, but very weak that can be broken by a powerful wizard or witch such as myself. Now. No kissing. just think about who you love. It can be a relative, friend, girl friend, boy friend, teacher, whoever you like." Professor Crimson explained. now. Get in a group of 4. two girls and two boys. One of each sex please come up and get a bottle after you paired." Professor crimson explained. Ron, Harry, hermione, and Avalon paired up and Harry and Avalon went to get the bottles. "Hello Harry. Avalon." professor crimson greeted.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Avalon asked. "Dear. it's all over the news where I come from. I come from the south where people aren't very fond of you. nor you Harry. That's why I had to leave. Being what I am, it was only possible. Now go start the potion." Professor crimson explained. "not very fond of us?" Avalon asked Harry as they grabbed their bottles and walked back to the others. "What took you?" Ron asked. "nothing." Harry said quickly. "Ok class. As you do this, I want you to take notes on the reaction!" professor crimson explained to the class. "This is the first time we had a girl defense against the darks arts teacher. This is so cool." Hermione noticed.  
  
"I think she's a vampire!" Harry confessed. "What? Why would you think that?" hermione asked. "Well. all our defense against dark arts teacher had something wrong with them. Quirrel. He had lord voldemort on the other side of his head." Harry said. "don't say his name!" Ron hissed. "sorry. Then Lockhart. He knew NOTHING about defense against dark arts. Then there was lupin. He was a werewolf. Then moody who wasn't moody at all, was someone else. Then thee was lupin again." Harry paused. "he was sick. That's why he left." Avalon butted in. "See? He was sick. Now we have a lady. she can't be normal. Her accent isn't like ours." Harry explained. "She's american." Hermione hissed. "american?" Ron asked. "yea. I talked to her earlier. Was about to correct snape on calling her a he but didn't." hermione replied.  
  
"Wow. Hot AND American. Never met one of them." Ron muttered. "You better get started guys." Professor crimson explained walking up to them. "Yea. Ok." Ron replied opening o bottle. "Ok. So we just dab it on then see the reaction?" Ron asked. "Yes. But only one drop. It's not as near powerful to make every girl in here like you. Only the one in front." Professor crimson explained. "ok. Hermione. Ready?" Ron asked. "Can't believe I'm doing this." Hermione muttered. "don't worry hermione. Just think of something or someone you love deeply and see what happens. If anything severe happens, get me and I'll stop it." Professor crimson said smiling. "Don't worry!" Ron blurted dabbing it on his wrist. Hermione closed to her eyes tightly. "Think of someone I love deeply." She muttered. "Uh." she added. "now Ron. Tell er to do something for you." Professor crimson said.  
  
"Ok. this should be good. Hermione, please be a dear and give me you homework for snape's class and then do another one for you." Ron ordered. Hermione jerked her hand to her back and tried not to, but finally handed him the 3 page report. "wow! It worked!" Ron said. Professor crimson snapped her fingers and hermione began normal. "Hey!" Ron noticed. "Snapping love. One who buys can stop. Or give the power to one else." Crimson explained tapping Avalon's shoulder and smiling. "Ok. So how did you feel hermione?" Avalon asked. "Weird." Hermione whispered. "professor! Am I doing this right?" a kid asked from across the room. "Excuse me." Crimson said politely before she left. "Hey hermione. Better get started on yours." Ron said hiding the report. Hermione put on drop on. And instantly, Ron became blank without trying.  
  
"Ron. GIVE ME BACK MY HOMEWORK!" hermione barked. Ron did without trying to stop himself. Without thinking, Avalon snapped her fingers and it wore off. "Hey!" Ron said trying to grab the paper. "Obviously this concludes that you know what you are doing." Harry explained. "did you when crimson asked for you to sing Mary the first time?" hermione asked. Harry nodded. "so how did you feel Ron?" Avalon asked. "Happy." Ron replied. "You didn't even try." Hermione barked. "yea I did. I thought it worked until I found out you had the report again." Ron explained looking confused. "You two's turn." Ron suddenly said grinning. "who's first?" Ron asked. "I guess me." Harry said grabbing the bottle. He cleared his throat before he put some on his hand. "Ok. Now order her to do something like kiss you or somethin." Ron whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry and Avalon said together. "It didn't work. How come it didn't work?" Ron asked looking at Avalon who looked as if nothing happened. "Professor!" Ron shouted. Professor crimson came over. "Harry put some of the stuff on and faced Avalon, but nothing happened with her!" Ron explained. "how did you find this out?" professor crimson asked. "well I said. Ok. Now order her to do something like kiss you or somethin. And then they both looked at me and said WHAT?" Ron explained. "Hm. Very odd. Try another drop dear." Professor crimson explained. Harry put another drop but on his other hand and looked at Avalon. "Uh. what do I ask?" Harry asked looking at professor crimson. "Ask her to walk to the hall and back." Professor crimson suggested. "Ok. Avalon, walk to the door and back." Harry said. "ok." Avalon said shrugging and getting up. "Wait Avalon. sharpen my pencil!" Ron barked.  
  
"Sharpen your own pencil!" Avalon replied. "It didn't work?" Ron asked. "no. wow miss Avalon. you sure are some chick." Professor crimson explained. "so I don't have to go to the door?" Avalon asked. Professor crimson shook her head. "Ok." Avalon replied. "Lets see what happens with Harry." Crimson decided. Avalon sat down and grabbed the bottle but as she held the bottle bout to put a drop on her hand, it busted and all the liquid fell onto her hand and legs. "That would be a bad thing." Hermione thought. "Uh." Avalon looked at professor crimson who was now talking to someone else. "Well try something." Ron said. "Harry. Can you get me a towel? This stuff itches!" Avalon explained. "Yea. Sure." Harry said getting up and running to a paper suspensor and grabbing a role of paper towels and bringing it back to Avalon. "Thanks." Avalon said wiping the stuff off.  
  
"Need anything else?" Harry asked. "Yea. I want you to do what ever you want to do and you don't have to do anything for me, only if you feel it is necessary like if I am hurt or unconscious. I want you to listen to your heart. Got me?" Avalon asked. "Harry looked confused as he nodded. "Whoa. that was weird." Harry muttered. "Avalon broke it." hermione muttered. "I did?" Avalon asked. Hermione nodded. "wow." Avalon thought. "miss crimson! I don't think this stuff will come off!" Avalon shouted. Professor crimson walked over and noticed the broken bottle and the scent of roses on Avalon. "I see it broke. What happened?" professor asked interested. "Harry got me a towel and asked for anything else then Avalon broke it." Hermione explained.  
  
"What?" crimson asked. "Yea. I broke it. A minute ago he's like. Whoa weird. And I didn't even snap my fingers." Avalon explained. "How'd you do it?" crimson asked. "Told me to listen to my heart and only do things for Avalon if necessary. if she hurt or fainted or something. Don't do everything she says." Harry explained. "Wow. You two are something. none of the other classmates were able to say no, I don't want to. But you two." Crimson smiled. "Does it matter if you like each other?" Ron asked. "No it doesn't. usually." Crimson replied. "Why?" she asked looking at Harry and Avalon. "No reason! Just wondering." Ron replied. Suddenly the bell rung. "Well. see you all next time!" professor crimson shouted to the class. "I'll clean this all up. Better get to your next class." Professor crimson explained as the others all got up and left. Harry, Ron, hermione, and Avalon got up and left for lunch. 


	11. the vision

Chapter 11 the vision  
  
When they got to the great hall, it was packed as usual. They went and sat down at the gryffindor table as usual and began to eat. "Boy was defense against dark arts class weird or what.?" Avalon asked grabbing her goblet. "yea." Ron agreed. "so what do we have next?" Harry asked. "Uh. ah man. twelaney's class." Ron moaned. "too bad. I have arithmatics!" hermione smiled. "Ha, ha." Ron muttered eating his soup. "She is very annoying." Harry muttered. "Who wouldn't be having you in their class and was a "psychic"?" Ron asked. "funny." Harry said. After lunch, hermione went her way as the others went to the north tower. "Hey you think we have time to go see professor Mcgonagal?" Avalon asked. "Why?" everyone asked back. "I wanna get something dumbledore told her to hold for me." Avalon replied.  
  
"uh." everyone paused. "yea I guess." Harry finally said. "Well I don't see you all later." Hermione said before getting up. "Bye." Avalon said getting up as well. Harry and Ron got up as well and followed Avalon to professor McGonagal's office. On the way, they heard snape talking to someone. It was fudge, the ministry of magic. so they decided to listen in. "Severus. Albus will be coming back very quickly. As in tomorrow. We've consorted with the demonters. they shouldn't come here. If they do, please contact me as soon as possible." Fudge explained. "yes sir." Snape replied. After that, fudge and snape walked down the hall without seeing Harry, Ron, or Avalon. "He's coming back." Avalon whispered. "yea. I know. We'd better hurry." Ron muttered. They all walked to professor McGonagal's office. When they got there, professor mcgonagal was on her way out when she saw Avalon and the others.  
  
"Aw yes. Hold on." Professor mcgonagal said going back into her room. She came back with a package. "here you go. Now hurry along or you'll be late for class." Professor mcgonagal explained. "Thanks." Avalon said as they left. "so what's in the package?" Ron asked. "Nothing much." Avalon replied opening it. "books?!" Ron asked. "Yea. What did you think it was. Potions? Come on." Avalon joked as they began to walk up the vast steps to the top of the tower. When they got to the door, it was muggy as usual. The curtains were closed and little candles were the only light. They all sat down on bags as professor twelaney appeared from a shadow looking like she always did. "welcome class." She said darkly. "This year we will learn palmistry, and reading people's heads and eyes." Professor twelaney explained looking around.  
  
"Miss Avalon. I see you have decided to join us again. Welcome. I see you have great tasks ahead of you that you must conquer." professor twelaney explained. "ok." Avalon whispered. As twelaney was going to sit down at her desk, she stumbled and fell to the floor. Everyone became startled as she began to speak in a different voice. "The dark lord is coming. he will strike on a full moon. He will kill Harry potter. The end is near." Twelaney said as she began to twitch. Harry looked at everyone. They were looking from twelaney to Harry. "I see darkness! Green! Harry! You must go! They are coming! Hide Avalon! Go now!" twelaney screamed. Then she fainted. minutes later, she woke up. "Hm. must of dose off. Sorry class." Professor twelaney said weakly. Because of my fainting, I cancel the rest of the class to go see the nurse. You're all excuse." Twelaney said. Everyone got up and walked out. "That. was freaky." Ron decided.  
  
"Lets go." Harry said as they walked down the stairs. They all decided to go to the gryffindor common room for the remaining time till they had to go to care of magical creatures class with hagrid. When they got to the portrait of the fat lady, they noticed she was gone. "That's odd." Harry thought looking at all the portraits around. "Why isn't she here?" Avalon asked. "Must be visiting some other person." Ron suggested. "Harry! I can't get into the common room!" a voice called. They all turned. It was neville longbottom. "Us neither." Harry replied. "I looked all over. She's no where. Plus, everyone is running to the great hall." Neville explained. "They are coming. Must leave to somewhere safe!" a voice called. They looked around. A picture of an old man was running from portrait to portrait as fast as he could with a suitcase mumbling to himself.  
  
"whoa, whoa, whoa. What's the hurry?" Avalon asked. The man stopped. "They are coming. Are you miss Avalon? the one every picture is talking about. "Really?" Avalon said smiling. "You the reason for this chaos! Go back to where you came from before we all suffer!" the man shouted before running off again. Suddenly another one came bye. This was a skinny young lady. "They are coming miss Avalon. you must hide." The lady said before she ran off as well. "You don't think?" Avalon asked looking at Harry. "We gotta find hermione. Suddenly they heard a scream. "That's hermione's scream. Neville go get one of the teachers and tell them about the pictures. And. and. go." Harry said before running up a spiral staircase. Ron and Avalon followed. They kept hearing hermione screaming help and let go. They suddenly got to another stair case when the screaming stopped.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry yelled. "Harry! Help!" hermione screamed. They ran up the stairs again and found them self in the same place they were when they saw Mrs. Norris hanging dead 4 years ago. A thing that looked like a dementor was holding hermione. "it's a demonter." Avalon whispered. "Give me the girl in exchange for this one." It said darkly. "uh." Avalon muttered. "Harry! He's hurting me!" hermione screamed. "Let hermione go and I'm yours!" Avalon explained. the demonter accepted this offer and through hermione to Ron. "RUN!  
  
Avalon screamed as they began to run down the stair case. But then something grabbed Avalon and shot her up again in the air into the demonter's hands. "Avalon!" Harry shouted as he ran up the stairs again. "I'll be ok! Tell dumbledore!" Avalon said as she and the demonter began to disappear.\  
  
"AVALON!" Harry shouted looking around. Suddenly he ran to the staircase and slid down the railing just to bump into snape. "What's the hurry? Didn't you here potter? The great hall!" snape snapped. "Professor. demonters took Avalon away!" Harry panted. "I know." Snape replied. "We've got to do something!" Harry said. "no. she belongs where she is going for what she did." Snape barked. "What do you mean professor?" hermione asked. "You don't know? Why she killed 10 people and muggles and laughed it off while working side with side with the dark lord." Snape grinned. "In my dream." Harry thought. "She didn't. she couldn't of!" Ron barked. "She did. And I was there. Luckily, I survived and got away. Now get to the great hall!" snape shouted. 


	12. azkaban

Chapter 12 azkaban  
  
They all looked at snape and began to walk quickly. Not to the great hall, but to the front door unknowingly. "Harry! What are we doing?" Ron suddenly asked realizing where they were going. "I have to go save Avalon." Harry confessed. "What? You don't even know where she is!" hermione shrieked. "Yes I do. She's at azkaban." Harry explained. "Even if she was, the dementors. They won't let you." Ron blurted. "I have to. Are you in?" Harry asked. For a minute, hermione and Ron thought then they finally agreed. "Thanks guys. I'll be back. I'm getting my cloak." Harry explained going to the gryffindor common room." Why dementors can see through it." Hermione explained. "Yea. We have to find some way to get there. Oh no." Harry suddenly realized it. "She's not there. I can't get in." Harry explained. "great." Ron thought. "We better get to the great hall." He added. Suddenly the door opened and professor dumbledore walked in.  
  
"professor! The demonters! They. they took Avalon!" hermione screeched. Ron and Harry nodded. "They used me to get to her." hermione added. "my." Dumbledore said thinking. "Well you better go get her." dumbledore said. "What? What about you? Won't you come?" Harry asked. "I can't potter. I have other business. Now go to azkaban and get her. be back soon." Dumbledore ordered before walking off. "ok. Somethin's up with him." Ron muttered. "Yea. He's never called me potter. And how did he know where Avalon was?" Harry asked. "Demonter." Hermione said. Harry nodded. "He wants us to go." Ron said. "It's a trap." Hermione realized. "I don't care." Harry replied thinking. Suddenly professor crimson walked by them. "Why hello kids. Aren't you all supposed to be in the great hall?" she asked kindly. "Avalon's been kidnapped." Ron blurted. "nice going." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Kidnapped?" professor crimson asked confused. They all nodded. "We think she's at azkaban." Ron added. "Well I'm going there. Want a lift?" professor crimson asked. "Why are you going there?" hermione wanted to know. "To visit my brother before he is on trial." Professor crimson explained. "That would be great." Harry finally said. "Ok. Hold my hand." Crimson said. They did and next thing they noticed, they were in front of a tall black building. "welcome to azkaban. Come along." Professor crimson said. "Now listen. You are jet's niece and nephews." Crimson said. "ok." Harry said thinking. "They won't let outside visitors. Only family. Then you can go seek miss Avalon." crimson added. They all nodded and walked in. what they saw was deadly. It was cold and seemed to be full of sorrow. They walked up to the front desk which was occupied by a demonter.  
  
"yes?" it said deeply. "I'd like to me with my brother Jet crimson." Professor crimson said. "follow me." It said walking down a hall. All over down the halls were filled with sells with people huddling by a corner shaking. Suddenly they heard a faint shout that sounded like Avalon's. "Let go!" it shouted. "What was that?" hermione asked shivering. "what was what?" the demonter asked. "That scream." Ron said. "I heard nothing." The demonter lied. It shouted again. "That!" Harry explained. "Oh that. Nothing, just one of our new prisoners about to trial. Care to watch?" the demonter asked. "Wow. These guys are way nicer than demonters." Ron muttered to Harry. "Help me!" a man shouted grabbing hermione's arm. Hermione screamed and looked at the man with soggy skin and droopy blood shot eyes. The demonter shouted at the man.  
  
The man yelled and ran to the other end. "these guys are much worst than the dementors." The man said. "Beware. The dark lord is here." The man said. The demonter yelled again and the man fainted. they stopped in front of a sell holding a young man about Harry's age with nutmeg short hair and dark brown eyes. "wow. He's handsome." Hermione muttered which Harry could only hear. "Fatality!" the boy whispered looking up at her. "wait. I heard that name before." Ron thought. "It means death." hermione explained. "Whoa." Harry thought. "I've miss you so." Jet explained. "dear brother. don't worry. I am here. And I shall prove you are of innocents to these people." Professor crimson explained. "who are they?" jet asked looking at Harry. "yata coosa delinto satondo." Professor crimson said in an odd language.  
  
"My niece and nephews?" jet asked playing along. Crimson nodded. "wow. Come here kids!" jet said trying to receive a hug through the bars. Hermione gave him a hug, then Ron, then Harry. "wow. I am so happy for you Melissa." Jet smiled. "Don't worry jet. See you in a couple of minutes." Crimson said getting up. "No. don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Jet whispered. Harry glared at crimson who was grinning. He swore he saw a piercing red look in her eyes. "where are we going?" Ron asked. "We are going to jet's hearing. I do believe there is one before that as well." professor crimson said. "who?" hermione asked. "Uh. a miss Avalon riddle." The demonter said. "Riddle?!" Harry asked freaked and stopping. "Yea. That's what she said." Demonter replied.  
  
"Too weird." Harry thought as they went into this little white room like Harry did when he was 14 in dumbledore's office. They all sat and the door opened in the corner and two dementors holding Avalon walked in and sat her down but didn't lock her up. "Today's case holds the case with miss Avalon riddle. Age: 16. sex: female. Crime: killed 10 muggles and wizards and witches in front of everyone along side of he-who-must-not-be-named." A man said. "What?" Avalon asked. "Silence! I ask questions girlie!" the man roared. "Now. Do you have anything to say on your behalf?" the man asked. Avalon looked around. "Harry! IT'S A TRAP! GET OUR OF HERE!" Avalon screamed. Everyone looked around. "do you mean Harry potter?" the man asked. "It's a trap!" Avalon screamed. "I see. So you have had contact with Harry potter I presume?" the man asked. "Yea. We go to school together. Or used to. Till your dumb helpers decided to mess it all up!" Avalon shouted.  
  
"I couldn't of killed anyone! I was dead until September 1st! and as I heard you before council. The attacks happened in august. Am I right?" Avalon asked. "On another note. I died protecting Harry from voldemort and therefore got my life back." Avalon said. "DO NOT SAY HIS NAME IN THIS COURT!" the man shouted. "who? Voldemort's?" Avalon asked. "Say it again and your hearing is over and you go back to the sell!" the man shouted. "sorry. Don't see what the huge fuss is. can't he just come in here whenever he wants and destroy the place?" Avalon asked. "SILENCE!" the man shouted. Avalon sighed. "Look mister. I have nothing to do with vold- that one dude. I am a good person. I used to be a muggle who dreamed of having magic till it was granted to me or I found it within last year and got to go to hogwarts. My life was turned upside down. It was cool. This is even cooler than regular juveniles I've been to. But I've never been in trouble before in my life. I only went there because I knew someone that worked there. How do you know I wasn't under a spell or something?" Avalon asked.  
  
People began to whisper to each other. "We don't." the man replied. "well can't you do a test or somethin?" Avalon asked. "And when can I get out of here? I'm missing care of magical creatures class." Avalon explained. "She's right. And so are we." Hermione whispered. "Yea... i know. but we hve to get her out somehow." harry replied. "Very well. we will do a truth potion. right here and now." the man said. "Truth potion?" avalon asked. "Yes. why?" the man asked. "I've never heard of a truth potion." avalon replied. "What kind of witch are you?" the man asked. "One kind in a million. i only began last year..." avalon replied. "Hmmm intresting. get the potion!" the man shouted.  
  
a short man brought a bronze goblet and a dark bottle. he took the lid off and poured three drops of the liquid into the goblet. "Drink." the man said handing avalon the goblet. avalon shrugged and took one sip and dropped the cup. her eyes became foggy as she looked dead. "Now... miss avalon. are you working with you know who?" the man asked. "No." avalon said flatly. "have you ever had anything to do with the dark lord?" the man asked. "Yes." avalon replied. "What?" ron asked. "And what was that?" the man asked. "Protecting harry potter's life." avlaon replied. "I see. and why did you do that?" the man asked. "i had to. i care for harry, and he would do the same thing." avalon replied. "Are you sure?" the man asked. "yes." avalon replied. "Very well. people of the court, jury, have you reached a verdict?" the man asked. "Yes we have your honar. we believe avalon o'connar is.... innocent." a short woman said standing up. "Very well. release her!" the man said.  
  
they let avlaon go and waved their wand on her. avlaon shook her head and looked around. harry got up and walked down to greet avalon. miss crimson, hermione and ron followed. "harry. why are you here? you must get out of here." avalon explained. "not without you." harry replied. "Well then lets go." avalon replied grabbing harry's arm and walknig to the exit. they flew all the way back to hogwarts, ready to go to bed. they all walked to the gryffindor common room and went to bed. 


	13. hes here

Chapter 13 he's here  
  
The next day was like last night never happened. No one talked about it, and miss crimson didn't either. It was a rainy day as Harry, Avalon, Ron, and hermione went to talk to hagrid and explain why they missed care of magical creatures the day before. "no yer guys didn't miss it. Yer all was here." Hagrid kept goin on as Ron was making some tea. "No we weren't." Avalon replied petting fang. "Yer was too! I saw yer. Ron was getting mad at the dragon fer bitin him and hermione got her hair on fire and you helped yer dragon fly with its' wings!" hagrid explained. "ok. maybe someone put a forgetful spell on us." Hermione lied. "oh. Well that's not good. Yer should tell dumbledore." hagrid said smiling. "He returned?" Harry asked. "Yea. He waned ter see you all yesterday." hagrid added.  
  
After that, they all went back to the castle thinking. "How can this be?" Ron asked taking off his cloak and wrenching out the water. "hope Mr. Filch doesn't see you." Hermione explained. "I don't get it. We all remember last night. but they say we were. wait! What if. yea! Before we left, we talked to dumbledore, and he was waked, then we leave and we are here, and dumbledore wanted to see us. All makes sense. demonters!" Ron said smiling. "Since when did you get smart?" hermione asked. "Since I ate one of Fred and George's thingy." Ron replied smiling. "He does makes sense though." Harry replied. "What do we do? We don't know if one is real or fake." Hermione whispered as she looked around. "I mean. this whole school could all be them, and the real people could be in a dungeon deep within azkaban." she added.  
  
"She's right. There has to be a way." Avalon thought. Suddenly Fred and George followed by lee ran up towards them. "Harry. somethin weird is goin on. Have a clue?" Fred asked. "no. we think its demonters." Harry replied. "Wrists!" lee shouted. Everyone shot out their wrists to show everyone. They were all clear. "ok. what do we do?" hermione asked. "Well, we gotta go to hogsmeade for a business thing. We'll talk to fudge about it though. They're here for somethin." George explained. "Ok. Be careful." Avalon chimed. "And if we are here and say we came back, get away. secret word is. ekinoka." Lee explained. "ok." Everyone nodded. "Talk to you later. Gotta go." Fred said opening the door. Later, the door closed and Harry, Ron, hermione, and Avalon were stuck looking around. "He's here. I know it." Avalon blurted. "Who?" Ron asked. "voldemort." Avalon replied looking around. "And he's one of them." she said pointing to all the students.  
  
"What do you mean?" hermione asked. "I-I don't know. I can just feel his energy. be on the look out guys. he's not here on a business trip." Avalon explained. but the days went on to weeks, as the weeks went to months. There was on sign of lord voldemort. It seemed to get less crowded in the halls as Halloween became nearer. Dumbledore finally began to act like the regular dumbledore, but too felt something different. Soon, neville had the urge to hang around the gang and Ginny began to like Harry a lot and they both started to act odd, but there was nothing on their wrists, so they had to be normal. "So Harry. here about snape? He's sick." Neville explained as he ran up to them. "What? Are you serious?" Ron asked. "Yea. weird thing is he left abruptly a minute ago rubbing his arm." neville said thinking. Suddenly Harry fell to the floor rubbing his head. Avalon suddenly fainted. "Harry! Are you ok!?" hermione screamed. "It hurts!" Harry cried out.  
  
Suddenly malfoy came over and began to watch Harry. He didn't even notice Avalon lying on the ground, he was to amused of Harry. "doesn't it just SUCK being you huh potter?" malfoy asked laughing as he strolled off. "Is Avalon ok?" Harry asked as the pain weakened. "She suddenly fainted when you fell to the floor." Neville explained. "He's close. We can feel it. Me, Avalon. snape." Harry explained. "What do you mean Harry?" hermione asked. "Take Avalon to the hospital wing. I'll be back." Harry said jumping up and running down the hall but stopping. "Where did snape go?! Did he say?" Harry asked. "The teacher lounge. Why?" neville asked. But Harry was already jumping up the stairs 3 times in a row. He finally made it up the stairs and stopped in front of the teacher's lounge. He knocked on the door. Snape opened it holding his arm and stared down at Harry who was still wincing from the pain.  
  
"come on in potter." He said flatly. Harry walked in and shut the door looking at snape fall to a chair. "He's here isn't he?" Harry asked. "yea. Close by." Snape replied. For the first time, Harry and snape began to have a conversation without hating each other. Harry felt relieved and began to explain what was happening. "The demonters. they're controlling the school. Earlier professor dumbledore---" "I know about dumbledore. I was talking to the fake one and the real one came in saying ashanto delonquea making the demonter change to it's regular form. But only a great wizard or witch like dumbledore can do that. I can't even do that." snape said. "My head began to hurt right after neville told me about your arm. And right then, Avalon fainted from the pain. He's closer than ever. what does he want?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know." Snape replied. "Look about potter. he's stronger than ever. keep yourself and Avalon safe. Remember the place professor dumbledore told you about for safe keepings? Go there and stay there till one of the teachers comes and gets you. I presume the weasley's told you the password?" snape asked. Harry nodded. "Then go now. and be careful. It would be dreadful to see you-know-who rise just because he got you." Snape said sternly. Harry nodded and began to walk out. "And potter. hurry." Snape said. Harry nodded and walked out, but then ran to the hospital wing. Snape had been nice to Harry for the first time. was it the real him? Or a demonter? Harry kept askin himself this as he met with Ron and hermione and neville at the wing. "We gotta go somewhere for awhile." Harry panted. "Where?" Ron asked. "Arms." Hermione said. They all showed their arms. Ok. "to this place. I can't actually say." Harry said looking at neville who was trying to open a chocolate frog.  
  
"Neville. Can you go tell professor dumbledore what happened with Harry and Avalon?" hermione asked. "Yea. Ok" neville said walking out. "ok. We gotta go. Come on." Harry said picking Avalon up in his arms. "Follow me." Harry said running out of the hospital wing and running up the stairs to the 5th level and began to look for a portrait with a bear on it. They finally did as they tickled the bear making it open. "wow. How come we didn't know of this place?" Ron asked. "Same reason why neville couldn't of." Harry replied. the place was a little room with 4 couches, one was emerald, ruby, aquamarine, and amber. In the middle was a round table with 4 goblets and a pitcher along with plate of cookies. It was dimmed with candles floating at the top of the ceiling and had a map of everyone. The door closed behind them as the map showed up. Harry sat Avalon down on an amber couch and walked back to the other by the door. "This place is to protect Avalon from the demonters." Harry explained looking at the map.  
  
"large version of yours!" Ron blurted. "Yea." Harry said looking around. "Wait. this thing is wrong." Hermione explained. "Avalon O'Connell isn't in here, she's in the north tower with professor crimson. It says Thomas Mavalo Riddle in here with Harry potter, hermione granger, and Ron weasley." Hermione whispered. They all looked at Avalon. Avalon suddenly rose up and looked at them grinning. Her eyes became glowing red and she grew a grin as black smoke began to swirl around her changing her into a young voldemort, when he was tom riddle, holding a wand. "Now you shall die Harry potter!" voldemort screeched. "He's back!" hermione screamed. 


	14. halloween fears

Chapter 14 Halloween fears  
  
Tom stood up, and looked at them all. He suddenly rose his wand, and before anyone could get their wand out, he shouted it out. "Avada kedavra" there was a flash of green light as Harry could hear screams of hermione and Ron .then all of a sudden, Harry bolted up from bed panting. He looked around. It was night time, and Harry was in the hospital wing next to Avalon. "It. it was a dream." Harry choked. Harry got up from bed and put on his glasses. He walked out of the hospital wing and went up to the 5th floor to the bear. He tickled the ear and looked inside. It was like how he had imagined in his dream, but there was no huge map on the wall or a plate of cookies. Harry shrugged and walked out just in time to bump into professor dumbledore. "Harry. why aren't you in the hospital wing?" he asked. "Can I see your arms?" Harry asked. Dumbledore smiled and showed Harry his arms. They were clear. "What's the code?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore whispered Harry the code. "in case one is amongst us." He chimed. "Are you ok Harry?" dumbledore asked. "Yea. I just had a nightmare and we were in here when Avalon turned into voldemort saying the 'Avada kedavra' curse." Harry explained. "I see. He is near Harry. You weren't dreaming about that. I presume the demonters are now working with lord voldemort." Dumbledore explained looking around. "I just don't understand what's going on professor." Harry sighed. "neither do I Harry. But don't worry. I shall straighten this all up tomorrow morning before the Halloween breakfast. Now you better go back to the hospital wing before madam pomfrey catches you gone." Dumbledore smiled. Harry nodded and walked with dumbledore to the hospital wing. "how did you know I was here?" Harry asked. "You're not the only one with a map. I asked Sirius and rebus to make one personally for me." Dumbledore explained. "oh." Harry replied thinking.  
  
The next day was Halloween. Harry and Avalon made their way to the great hall greeting Ron and hermione. "I had this major freaky dream last night. I couldn't get back to sleep." Ron yawned. "Me too." Hermione said nearly drowning in her porridge. "Me too. What was yours about?" Harry asked. "tom riddle was Avalon. no offence. and we were in this room thingy and there was a huge map on the wall. I could hear his laughter." Ron shivered. "That's the dream I had." Hermione whispered. "Mine too." Harry said. They all looked at Avalon. "What?" she asked dropping her roll and looking behind her. "Did you have a dream like that?" Ron asked. "No. I.. uh. I gotta go now." Avalon said jumping up and walking out of the great hall. "You don't think." hermione thought. "Hope not." Harry said getting up. Ron and hermione got up as well.  
  
"We better go find her." Harry said as they all walked out of the great hall and began looking around. They could soon hear voices coming from a old hall that went to the slytherin common house as Ron and Harry found out in there 2nd year and hogwarts. It sounded like Avalon and malfoy. Harry, Ron, and hermione tip toed down the hall listening in. "Avalon. come on." malfoy begged. "No malfoy. I'm not doing it." Avalon replied. "Why not? It'll be cool and funny!" malfoy replied. "Look bucko. I'm not doing it. so leave me alone." Avalon shouted. "Why are you even down here then?" malfoy asked. "Here. It's what you wanted right?" Avalon asked. "wow. Yea, where'd you find it?" malfoy asked. "Azkaban. You're uncle says hi and he'll see you there REAL soon. He says." Avalon replied. "Yea. Whatever. Better shoe. Don't want to be late for defense against dark arts now would you?" malfoy asked.  
  
"No. bye. And you stay away from hermione you got it! Or you'll be seeing my fist in your nose. I don't need magic to kick your ass." Avalon muttered. "Yea. Whole no wand freak thing. I saw you last night. walkin around doing stuff without a wand. flipping portraits, flying down the stairs. you should be more careful honey." Malfoy gleamed. "tell and I swear." Avalon said. "Don't worry. I won't tell. For a price that is." Malfoy said. "What?" Avalon asked. "go with me to the Halloween dance." Malfoy asked. "No way!" Avalon screamed. "ok. Better go tell dumbledore." malfoy said walking down the hall towards Harry. "Wait. Ok. fine." Avalon sighed. "great. See ya tonight. Thanks." Malfoy said. Suddenly, there was a fierce scream as a girl, malfoy, and Avalon began to run down the hall towards Harry, hermione and Ron. Seeing them coming, they ran as well. they swerved at the corner as Avalon ran up some stairs and malfoy ran to the great hall and the girl stopped in front of Harry trying to kiss him.  
  
"Get off of him!" hermione screamed pulling her off. The girl got off and ran down a hall. ""What was that about?" Ron asked looking down the hall. "What did Avalon mean by making malfoy stay away from me?" hermione asked. "Lets ask her." Ron said pointing to Avalon sitting on the top step looking down on them. They all walked up the stairs and looked at Avalon.  
  
"Look. guys. I can't. I can't have dreams now. I'm in other people's dreams. and I don't chose who I'm in. last night happen to be malfoy's. and he knows what's happening to me. So I woke up after you had left to go look for you. on the way, I got his by some sort of light. something happened and I began to go crazy! Flying around. not using a wand. and malfoy saw me cause he woke up from it. and. I didn't want to get you guys. cause that's why they're after me. They want me to become a regular person again. no magic, living as a muggle all over again, and they're looking for people who know. I don't want to go back. and there's nothing dumbledore can do. All of it is a dream you guys. They are doing this to confuse everyone. I am so sorry.and then malfoy was going to go tell dumbledore. the other one, bad one. and I'd be taken away. I had to get him something. a silver bottle from his uncle. I don't know what it does. I. it. why me?" Avalon began to cry.  
  
"don't worry Avalon. dumbledore is straitening this whole thing with the demonters out." Harry assured Avalon. "He is?" Avalon asked. "Ya. He probably finished it all ready. Let's go find out." Harry said holding out his hand. Avalon took it and stood up. She wiped her eyes as they began to walk down the stairs. "What was that girl thing though?" Ron suddenly asked. "it looked like lavender brown." Hermione thought. "Yea. It did." ron thought. "attention! Hogwarts! Will you all please go to the great hall for a special announcement. Thank you." A voice called from around the school. They all began to walk to the great hall and sat down at their tables. As everyone seated, professor McGonagal stood up. Everyone got quiet. "I want you all to go to your common rooms and stay their till further notice. I want you to stay in packs and inform the prefects where you are at all times. If you see someone you know act strangely around you, report it to one of the teachers, head boy or girl, or the prefects. There will be food in the common rooms for dinner. Having an unexpected turn, there will be no great feast to dance we had going for Halloween night. Sorry, and good night." Professor McGonagal said sitting down. "Wow. this is bad stuff." Harry heard a hufflepuff mutter.  
  
"Everyone in panicking." Hermione whispered. Suddenly, the doors busted open and several dozen dementors and demonters strolled in 3 lines down to the teachers' table and looked at them. People began to silently scream as Harry's head began to hurt a bit. "Why are you here?" dumbledore roared. "To create chaos and havoc by the order of the dark lord voldemort." One dementor called out. "I order you all to leave the hogwarts grounds immediately!" dumbledore roared. "Sit down and shut up." One demonter shouted raising his hand as some black beams of light shot out. Dumbledore took out his wand and shouted something as the beam of black light was sucked into dumbledore's wand. after that, all the demonters rose their hands, and all the teachers rose theirs. Then, one dementor grabbed Avalon and held her to himself. "Move to the side dumbledore. or this girl gets it." It said slowly. "Avalon!" Harry said trying to get up, but hermione held him down.  
  
"Let her go." Dumbledore said. Suddenly out of nowhere, the dementor holding Avalon suddenly flew to the others knocking them all down. Avalon turned and looked at them. She looked mad. Suddenly, all the demonters and dementors made a huge flash and disappeared. "Everyone! In the common rooms now!" dumbledore shouted. Dumbledore strode down to Avalon and looked at her sternly. "I-I don't know what I did." Avalon said plainly holding her arm. "Let me see your arm." Dumbledore ordered. Avalon held out her arm. On it, there was a snake burned into her skin wrapped inside and out if a skull. "The mark." Snape muttered. "go to your common room Avalon." dumbledore stated as he turned to face the teachers. "This will be the Halloween I'll never forget." Seamus muttered as they all walked to the common room. 


	15. all ok

Chapter 15 all ok  
  
They all walked to the common room talking. "Avalon. what happened?" Ron asked with excitement. "I-I dunno. All of a sudden I felt this burning in my arm and BAM! He was off of me." Avalon replied feeling her arm again. "What'd he leave you?" Ginny asked walking up to them. "A mark." Avalon replied showing them. "Whoa. that's the death eater sign. Snape has one just like it." Harry said looking at it. "weird. dumbledore sounded odd after he saw it." Avalon remembered. They all shrugged knowing it was something bad, but didn't say. They walked to the fat lady's portrait silent the rest of the way. "Password?" the fat lady asked. "secrets." Hermione said. The portrait opened and they all walked in. the room was packed with people. They all walked to an empty corner by the fire and sat down. "This is the weirdest year yet. usually all the waked up stuff happen after Christmas." Ron bellowed.  
  
"Your right. Maybe vold-sorry, you-know-who and his followers got bored of waiting." Harry suggested. "probably." Avalon said yawning. "you all need to go to bed now." The prefect instructed. "Hey, doesn't quidditch start soon?" hermione asked. "Yea. in. a week." Harry replied. "night." Harry said to hermione and Avalon as they went up the stairs to there room. Harry laid down in his 4 post bed thinking. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw voldemort. But after awhile, Harry fell asleep. the next day however was different. The dementors and the demonters were gone. Everyone was back to normal, and Avalon's mark was rarely visible in the light. The day went well as they went to all the classes and had no problems except for snape's. after snape's, it was defense against dark arts teacher. "hey, how come her room has no light?" Ron asked suddenly as they walked inside. "Who knows." Harry shrugged.  
  
"I know why. She's a vapiress!" Ron answered his own question. "Really. Ok Ron." Hermione hissed as she sat down. "Ok class. today is a very special day it is. We will learn how to fight off magic with our wands using some simple repelling spells. Generally to fight off those mean old nasty demonters and dementors. Now, I know these things may be all old for you Harry, but not for the demonters. they have a different technique. Lupin told me all about how you and him studied how to back off dementors, now it's the class's turn." Professor crimson said smiling. Now. to learn how to do this, we will be using a lidget, but a trained one at that. I programmed it to turn into demonters and dementors. So let me get it out. ah, here we are, and I push his head, and there you go. A dementor." Professor crimson said smiling. "Now. To make it back off, you have to create a patronus, using the patronus charm. It is very advance magic, high above ordinary wizard level, but that's why we are learning it today!" professor crimson began.  
  
"now. A patronus is a guardian created by the user to act like a shield. Now, the patronus is made up of things the dementor feeds on. Hope, happiness, passion, love, desire to live, but it can't feel despair, as real things can, so the dementor can't hurt the patronus. Now, each patronus is unique to the wizard or witch that makes it. Now, I want all of you to think of a VERY happy thought and stick to it. You will all have a turn, and try to fight it. Surely, none with make a strong enough one the first try, except for Harry. but still. This is very important to know now. Now. you hold your wands up, and shout expecto patronum! And a silvery mist should shoot out and attack the dementor." professor crimson said. "Now. All of you try it." She added. Everyone thought of a happy thought and said the words as a little silvery mist shot out of all of their wands. "Great. Now who wants to go first? Lavender?" professor crimson asked. Lavender stood up and walked to the dementor, who was frozen. "Uh. it's not moving." Lavender said. "Right. Moviness." Professor crimson said swooshing her wand. the dementor began to move as it tried to attack lavender.  
  
The lights flickered off but professor crimson shot them back on. After a minute, lavender began to scream, and professor crimson took over. Her patronus was a huge bat screeching away the dementor. "Lavender. Are you ok? Here, take this. Chocolate frog." Professor crimson said handing her a chunk of chocolate. "That was intense." lavender whispered as she sat down. "It was hard wasn't it?" professor crimson asked. Lavender nodded. "It wasn't easy. Even for me. Harry? When you first did it? Was it easy?" professor crimson asked. Harry shook his head. "Exactly. Now, lavender's thought might of not of been happy enough, maybe it was. You all need to practice this. You will all get a visual boggart to practice on. It's a boggart robot thingy. you practice on it, but it won't harm you like the one today did. If you fail on it, it will begin to tickle you crazy. But don't think that's what the real one does." professor crimson warned.  
  
Professor crimson handed each student a practice boggart, even Harry one. They all began to practice on the boggart for awhile until professor crimson was ready to talk about the demonters. "ok. Now the demonters are a little bit trickier. Since they freeze you when you make contact with them, you can't move. This is great for catching the bad people since they have tricky barriers as well. and after it's done with you, it paralyzes you, taking your energy away. If your attacked by it more than 3 times, your mind can be severely damaged. Now, when they look upon you, don't look at them no matter what. Look at something else or close you eyes. Then, raise your wand to the sky. and scream. patrnum delentis!" professor crimson screamed as she did the movements as gold and silver sparks shot out. "The demonter will fear the light and either disappear or. POOF! They'll die. But mostly. disappear. Your all not too advanced to kill them. I can't even kill them. Nor can dumbledore." Professor crimson explained.  
  
"wow. she's a good story teller." Lavender muttered. "So. Would any one care to try?" professor crimson asked. "No one? That's good. Cause next class you'll have too. Besides, the bell is about to ring. Don't forget to practice and see you all next class." She said as the bell rung. "Well. at least everything is back to normal." Hermione sighed. "Yea. Everything seems to be in order." Ron thought. "Wait. Till I just agree with hermione? You did not just hear that!" Ron shouted. Avalon began to laugh as did Harry and hermione. "But isn't that sorda weird? All of a sudden everything bad is ok now. Just after midnight." Avalon thought. "Yea. It is." Harry replied. "Wait. Did you just agree with me?" Avalon asked joking. They all laughed again. "well. we better get to transfiguration." Hermione said as they walked down the hall. 


	16. new team

Chapter 16 new team  
  
As they walked to transfiguration class, olliver wood, captain of hogwarts, although he's 19, walked up to Harry. "Hey Harry. today after lunch is quidditch practice. Hey Avalon. how are you?" wood asked. "Fine." Avalon replied nodding her head a bit. "Heard about what happened with the demonters. Ok?" wood asked. "Yea. I'm ok. Little shakened." Avalon faded off. "Well. as long as your ok. Anyways, since most of the players are out of hogwarts, we need to do some tryouts. Have anyone in particular?" wood asked. "howa bout Ron, hermione, and Avalon?" Harry shrugged. "Would you guys like to try out?" wood asked. "Sure." Ron and Avalon said together. "no thanks. I have lots of studying to do, I don't have time." hermione said. "That's ok hermione. well, tryouts are today. See ya'll on the field." Wood said as he walked in to talk to mcgonagal.  
  
"He knows my name." Hermione whispered. "He knows mine too. so?" Avalon asked. "Never mind." Hermione hissed. They all sat down on desks as professor Mcgonagal walked away from wood and looked at the class. "Welcome class. Today, we will be turning dogs into cats and back again----"  
  
Harry stopped listening to professor McGonagal as soon as he looked out the window. He started to see something silver in the forest and it looked nothing like a unicorn he saw one time. but it quickly disappeared. He soon heard a voice call out. "blood, death, bones. Need, need, need. Must find. must kill one kind. Avalon. must kill to get to Harry." it said darkly. Harry jumped. He looked around. Obviously, no one heard it. So Harry began to think that it was a snake, since he was a parcel tongue, able to hear snakes. Harry began to forget about it as professor mcgonagal began to look down upon Harry yelling at him to pay attention. She slapped her wand on his desk. "Mr. Potter! Did you hear a word I said?" she asked sternly. "no. ma'am." Harry replied thinking. "Pay attention potter. This may not be very important now. But soon it will be." Professor mcgonagal said as she walked to the board again.  
  
After class, they went to lunch. They all ate quickly, for they were very interested in trying out for quidditch. They walked to the huge quidditch field to greet wood flying around on a nimbus 2000. "Harry! Great news. A secret admirer as sent the whole team nimbus 2000's. they aren't as great as the firebolts, but it's a GREAT start." Wood said excitedly. "Great." Harry said smiling. "ok. So, you two huh? Do you know what you wanna be?" wood asked. They both shook their heads. "ok. There's 2 beaters, 3 chaser, and 1 keeper available. The seeker is taken." Wood said looking at Harry. "ok then. You can both hop on a broom, and lets see what you can do. "I say Ron and Avalon should be beaters." Hermione called from her book. "And why is that hermione?" wood asked smiling. "Because. Something is after Harry, what greater place to kill him than on the field. And what greater people to protect him than his best friend and girlfriend?" hermione asked.  
  
"Girl friend?" Harry and Avalon asked together. "YEA! You both look it!" hermione snapped. "I can do with a beater." Ron shrugged. "Yea. Me too." Avalon smiled. "Well let's find out." Wood said. "Ok. Fly up there, and I'll hit a bludger to you, and. where is she?" wood asked looking around. "Who?" Harry asked. "Madam hooch. She was going to be the practice." Wood explained. "I can." Harry said hopping on a nimbus and flying up there. "Ok. Ron, you're first." Wood called as he threw a bludger into the air. Ron missed it, so it nearly hit Harry, but he let go of his broom and turned upside down. "sorry Harry." Ron said helping him back into position. "Avalon, your turn." Wood said. Avalon too missed the ball and it as too nearly hit Harry. "oops." Avalon said.  
  
"Ok. that takes that idea away. How bout this, Ron, take this quaffle ball and be a chaser, and Avalon act like the keeper." Wood said as he flew up and grabbed the bludgers handing Ron a quaffle. Ron flew to the goal posted and miss everyone because Avalon hit everyone out. "ok. We may be going somewhere. ok." Wood said smiling at flying up to the goal post. Ron handed wood the ball as wood went to try to take a hit. But he missed. This happened 5 times in a row. "OK! Avalon may be the next keeper. Now Ron, try to get the ball in." wood said handing Ron the quaffle. Ron scored the ball in 5 times. "And Ron MAY be one of the new chasers. Have to check all the other people trying out." Wood said smiling. Suddenly, new people came, and two of them were old.  
  
"Hey wood! Guess what!" one voice called. They all turned. It was the weasley twins. "Fred. George. Hey." Wood called out falling slowly to the ground. "We found the perfect beaters." George said smiling. He slid to the right to reveal neville. "Neville?" hermione asked. "Yea." Fred said trying not to laugh. "Do you really want to be a beater?" wood asked kindly. "No." neville replied. "Sorry guys. Gotta go." Neville said running off. "You know what Fred?" George asked. "What?" Fred asked. "We should of failed last year." he said gloomily. Soon, some new people came. Dean Thomas, seamus Finnegan, and a couple of people Harry didn't really know that well. "Hi." Dean said smiling. "Here for tryouts." He added. "Ok. What do you wanna be?" wood asked. "Me and seamus wanna be beaters." Dean said. "They'll do." Fred said happily. "Lets see what your made of." Wood said. They both hopped on brooms and flew to the sky. after a minute of hitting the bludger away from Harry, they all flew down. "Great job." Wood said smiling.  
  
"And you two?" wood asked looking at two girls. One had sandy blonde hair that curled at her shoulders and one with brown hair in dreadlocks. "We wanna be chasers." The blonde said. "What's your names?" wood asked. "Oh yea. Well, my name is Laney, and this is lorry." The blonde said. "We're 5th years." She added. "ok." Wood said. The girls walked to pick up brooms. The girl with blonde hair winked at Harry, and the other girl smiled at Ron. After 3 minutes, they got all of them past wood, but got none through from Avalon. "Ok. You all are now part of the team." Wood said clapping his hands. "cool." Ron said. His eyes gleaming with happiness. After 5 minutes of sitting down and resting, they all began to practice. While hermione watched as well as read. After an hour of practice, they all went back to the common room for a rest before they had to go to class again. "This will be a interesting year it will." Dean said smiling. "hope we win the cup again." Seamus said happily. "Don't worry Harry, nothing will touch you in the air." Dean said assuring. "Thanks guys." Harry said smiling. After awhile, they all went to class. They all went to history of magic with professor binns talking. Soon, they met up with malfoy. "Heard about the new team." He said sneering. "All wussy wimps they are. And weasley. the chaser. Year right." Malfoy blurted. All of a sudden, malfoy covered his nose. They all looked around. Professor crimson walked up to them and looked stern. "I don't ever want to hear anyone fight or call people names. You hear me?" she asked malfoy. "What'd you do to my nose?" malfoy asked. "No one is a wussy wimp. And I'm sure Ron can be a great chaser. Not that I'm taking sides or anything, but if it was the other way around, it would be the same thing. But only Ron would be hurting." She said coolly.  
  
"I'm sorry for saying that. Now what did you do?" malfoy asked. "nothing. It's called static dear." Professor crimson said. "Say anything again, and it will hurt. For a LONG time. don't mess with people's feelings Mr. Malfoy." professor crimson said as she walked away smiling at Ron. "Don't mess with people's feelings Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy said mocking professor crimson. "Blimey old hag." He added turning around. "Especially me." Professor crimson said as she stood in front of malfoy. "Whoa. How did she.?" Ron asked looking from to malfoy to behind himself. Malfoy screamed as he, followed by crabbe and goyle ran off. Professor crimson bowed to Harry, Ron, Avalon, and hermione and made her way to a gargoyle saying something and walking in. "Where does that lead to?" Ron asked. "Dumbledore's office." Harry said as they turned to another hall. "I can't wait till next practice." Ron said excitedly. 


	17. de ja vu

Chapter 17 de ja vu  
  
The next days were fantastic for Ron. He was on the quidditch team and tomorrow he would be playing as chaser against the thing he feared most. slytherin. But his parents and whole family was going to be there, so he was happy about that. They never came to see Fred and George or even Charlie for that matter play for his team. Everything around school has been fine lately till one very odd night. Harry was sleeping in his four poster bed when he heard a frightful scream coming form somewhere. It woke everyone one the room up as well, for he could hear the moans and growls. "What's that?" Ron asked looking around. The window began to click as Harry and Ron saw outside of the window a little owl. "Pig!" Ron moaned as he let the mini owl in. it flew in circles before dropping a letter in Ron's lap then hooting as it flew out again. Ron threw to the side as they all heard another frightful scream. They all decided to go to the common room to check things out. In the common room, there were tons of other people standing around in there pajamas wondering the same thing as everyone else. Who is that screaming and why?  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron worried. "Where's Avalon?" Ron asked yawning. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. "Sleeping. she never woke. she has the covers over her. maybe that's why. but I tried that and it didn't work." hermione replied looking frantic. Suddenly, the portrait shot open and professor mcgonagal walked in looking at everyone. "thought you all would be awake." was all she said before she slid to the side letting Avalon walk through. She looked sick .she had great droops under her eyes, which were light red, with her hair out of position with. with blood on her night shirt and hands. "All of you go to bed!" professor mcgonagal hissed. They all walked to their rooms. Avalon just stood where she was. So did Harry, Ron, and hermione. "You all too. Avalon." professor mcgonagal managed to say before she left. Harry looked at Avalon with confusion. "She's in her bed huh?" Ron whispered to hermione.  
  
"Avalon. what happened?" hermione asked. "I.I dunno." Avalon replied trying to think. After awhile of looking at Avalon, she walked up to her room and went to bed. The others did the same. The next morning, Avalon was eating in the great hall in a corner slowly. Her sleeves from her sleeves from her robes weren't pulled up as usual, and her hair was untidy as it was never. Harry, Ron, and hermione walked to the table and sat down next to her. "Wow. biscuits!" Ron said as he took a warm biscuit and put strawberry jam all over it before devouring it. "Hey Avalon." Harry said concerned. "Hi Harry." Avalon replied before yawning. Nothing else was said much after that. as the owls flew in to give out letters, a note fell onto Harry's French toast. "Ah! I totally forgot about the letter pig brought for me last night!" Ron remembered before running out of the great hall. Harry read his letter. "It's from Sirius." Harry whispered to make sure no one heard.  
  
Dear Harry, How is everything doing? I hope you are all well. the y soon might of found something to clear my name! Yea. it will be great. They'll tell it all over the news Magical, and muggle news. it'll be everywhere. And Guess what.? It's luscious malfoy! Yes. plus. he is Babbling about how he killed the O'Connell's. muggles. Avalon's parents? Remember you telling me about her. I'd like to meet her Harry. maybe next time when you all go to hogsmeade. well. I must go. I'll talk to you all later. Tell hermione and Ron I said hi!  
  
Snuggles  
  
"He's doing well. he's confessing Avalon. about killing your parents." Harry told Avalon. "I know." Avalon replied. "You do?" hermione asked. Avalon nodded. Ron finally came back with his note before anyone could say another word to Avalon. "Guys. got it. What was yours about Harry?" Ron asked. "Snuggles. ok. malfoy's dad is confessing about killing Avalon's parents. and they might clear his name soon. Here." Harry said handing Ron the note. He read it and smiled. "Better news than mine." Ron muttered reading his again. "why?" hermione asked. "You know the match comin up soon?" Ron asked. They both nodded. "My WHOLE family is coming. even my dorky cousin Trish." Ron moaned. "What's so bad about Trish?" hermione asked. She is annoying. she lives in the united states. Goes somewhere there. the only reason why she is coming is to see how great hogwarts is compared to HER school. plus, she is like you hermione, times TWO!" Ron grunted. "Ooh." Hermione thought. Obviously she didn't take that offensively. Which was good, or she would be shouting at Ron right now.  
  
After breakfast, they all made their way to the halls where everyone began to point and stay, not at Harry, but at Avalon. Avalon ignored this completely as she just stared in front of her. they soon saw crab and goyle coming from the hospital wing. As they got a glimpse of Avalon, they squeaked and made a run for it. "Avalon. were going to make a stop at the hospital wing. wanna come?" Harry asked. "no. I'll meet you all in professor twealaney's class." Avalon replied walking down the hall alone. They all shrugged and walked in to see malfoy wounded. "Potter! What are you doing here?" Malfoy sneered, but winced afterwards. Harry was enjoying this every bit. "Bout time we visited you instead of you visiting us." Ron muttered trying not to laugh. "Wanna know who did this potter? I saw the WHOLE thing." malfoy replied grinning. "Ok malfoy. who did it?" Harry asked not expecting who he was about to say, yet he wasn't expecting malfoy in here either.  
  
"Know Kenny marks?" malfoy asked. "No." Harry replied. "He was a slytherin, till he was murdered last night." Malfoy replied thinking of the thought. "Murdered?" hermione asked not buying it. "Yea. that's why Avalon had blood on her. that's Kenny's. no one knows how she did it. but then she was trying to kill herself with cutting herself, but I stopped her. and she nearly killed me before professor mcgonagal came strolling along. She's probably packing to go home now." Malfoy smiled. "Or to azkaban again." He added. "How do you know about that?" Ron asked. "Snape told me. Everyone knows. Didn't you know?" malfoy asked. "Well. maybe Avalon did this all because your dad killed her parents. AND is he going mental? Suddenly babbling it all out?" hermione asked sounding astonished. "Shut up mudblood." Malfoy warned. "Ok. You all have to go." A voice called. It was madam pomfrey. They all nodded, took one last glance at the painful malfoy and left. Hermione went the other way to her class while Ron and Harry went to divination at the northern tower. Harry began to realize people were starring at him as well whispering like they did when they all thought Harry was the heir of slytherin when he was 12. Harry and Ron got to the room which was muggy and dark as usual and sat down next to Avalon. she seemed depressed and saddened. "Hello class. today is a most peculiar day it is." professor Twealaney began. "Today we will learn dowsing. Find the inner strength with in to use to rods to find a treasure deep within the earth's crust. But you will all make yours. That is our project for today. You will get to add beads at the end to help balance the structure." She began.  
  
you will all get 2 hangers, pliers, and a bowl of various beads. You will also get a ruler, and please turn to page 76 in your divination for the instructions in making your rods." She added. She moved her hand holding her wand and every person in the class room got 2 hangers, pliers, and a bowl of beads. They all began as professor twealaney sat down. "This is stupid." Ron muttered looking at the hangers and pink beads he had in his bowl. "Yea. It is." Harry replied glancing over at Avalon who was now putting her beads on her rods. "She's done?" Ron asked looking at her. 


	18. murder of truth

Chapter 18 murder of truth  
  
  
  
(Thought it sounded catchy. I don't know if it has anything to do with the chapter. Some part of the title does.)  
  
The class went on talking to firenze, a centaur that helped Harry in the forbidden forest the first year he came to hogwarts. "do yer have any questions fer firenze?" hagrid asked smiling. Lavender rose her hand. "Lavender." Hagrid said pointing to her. "how long have the centaurs lived in the forbidden forest?" she asked. "Before hogwarts was created." Firenze replied. firenze suddenly looked at Avalon hugging her legs who was starring into the forest with her icy blue eyes. They all stared at Avalon. "Avalon. you alright?" hagrid asked with concern. Avalon didn't reply. "THAT is the Avalon. one and only Avalon?" firenze asked suddenly. "Yea. The only one I know." hagrid replied. "I must go now." Firenze said with a shaken voice as he rode into the forest. "Aw man! Avalon! did you kill a centaur too?" patty Parkinson growled. Avalon looked at her as her eyes began to glow silently blue. She blinked still looking at her as her eyes went normal and stared at the forest again. After class, of talking about what they should learn about next, they all walked up to the castle to lunch. "Avalon. are you alright? What happened last night?" Harry asked very concerned. "I don't remember." Avalon replied. the first time she talked all day. they said nothing much after that. Harry had a bad feeling about everything that was going on. Being 16 wasn't the coolest thing in the world. Tomorrow was going to be the quidditch match, would Avalon be up to it? "So Ron. when's your family coming?" hermione asked breaking the silence.  
  
"tonight. they'll be here tomorrow morning though. Meeting up with dumbledore and stuff." Ron replied. "Boy. I hope we win." Ron thought out loud. "Yea. me too." Harry replied. the day went on as any ordinary day except Avalon wasn't acting normal. That night, Harry had an awful dream about what happened to his parents more clearer than he ever had. It went past what he usually dreamed about. Being left there alone as he saw how voldemort was confused and beaten and disappeared as hagrid came and picked him up after talking to Sirius about the motorcycle. Then all of a sudden, he woke up with a sweat as he heard a low yell coming from the common room. Everyone else had woken in the room. They all ran down the steps to see what happened. There were two people in the middle of the common room. One of them was Avalon. another was a first year Harry didn't know. She was strangling him with blood trickling down her mouth and on her hands. The boy was bleeding from his neck and wrists, as was Avalon. Avalon threw the boy to the wall and looked at everyone showing her teeth, that had fangs hissing. Everyone got scared and ran to their rooms and came back carrying their wands.  
  
One boy was about to do a curse on her when Harry jumped in front of Avalon and did the counter to it. "Stop it!" Harry shouted. He turned to Avalon that just looked at him with her icy blue eyes and pale skin with crimson lips. "Avalon. what happened to you?" Harry asked worried. Avalon stepped back shaking her head as she ran out of the portrait hole into professor mcgonagal and snape. "Severus! Give her the potion now!" professor mcgonagal stuttered as she ran into the common room and looked at the boy. "he's still alive." She muttered as she waved her wand picking him up and walking out. "You all! Go to bed!" she hissed as the portrait closed. But it opened again as professor mcgonagal stuck her head wanting Harry. Harry came silently as snape carried Avalon in his arms to the hospital wing, as the first year floated silently next to them. They soon reached the hospital wing as snape came her a clear green liquid and that cleared her body of the blood. "What's wrong with her professor?" Harry asked soon after he saw her fall asleep closing her eyes slowly. "She's been bitten by a vampire Harry." Professor mcgonagal said slowly. After that, dumbledore popped in next to Avalon. "A vampire? Who?" Harry asked. "That's the problem. We do not know. Did she tell you anything Harry? About anything unparticular?" dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head. "No. she's been quiet all day. is he going to be alright?" Harry asked looking at the boy. "Yes. We came just in time." mcgonagal replied looking at him. "What's going to happen to Avalon?" Harry asked worried. "Nothing. she's just going to stay in another room away from harm at night. The room behind the bear." Dumbledore explained. "She knows of what she's become. she tries not too. She told me, but something happens, and she can't control herself. Which is usually the case." He added.  
  
"so how can she go into the sun?" Harry asked. "A special sort of vampire bit her. a royal vampriss. a female vampire. That has royal blood, a princess if you may say." Dumbledore replied. "only natural vampires can change a human into a vampire. The other s are ok in a couple of days, just lost lots of blood. Something madam pomfrey can't fix." Dumbledore replied. "I want you to tell no one Harry. you can Ron and hermione. since they are her friends as well. but no one else. If any one asks, tell them professor mcgonagal only wanted to see you about a homework assignment that could not wait." Dumbledore explained. Harry nodded. "Minerva, please escort Mr. Potter back to the common room please." Dumbledore asked kindly. Mcgonagal nodded and Harry and her left. Harry and mcgonagal walked in silence till they got to the common room. "password?" the fat lady asked. "magic spoon." Mcgonagal said as it opened and Harry walked in. it was deserted, so Harry walked to his room and as he sat down in bed, Ron opened hid sheets wanting to know what they wanted with you. "Tell you tomorrow." Harry replied looking at the other guys that could be up at the moment. Ron got the idea cause he went to bed right after.  
  
The next day, after breakfast, Ron's family arrived as Harry, Ron, hermione, and Avalon were walking to the common room. "Ron! Oh Ron!" a voice called. Ron turned as he turned pale. "Trish." Ron muttered as a tall, thin blonde with pigtails and bright violet eyes, and tan skin with broad shoulders ran up to Ron and hugged him. She looked like a model. She had a perfect body. "Hi Trish." Ron moaned. "And who are you 3?" Trish asked in a squeaky voice looking at Harry, hermione, and Avalon. "Oh. right. This is hermione granger, Harry potter, and Avalon O'Connell." Ron explained. "Oh my god! Are you serious?" Trish asked widening her eyes. Everyone around thought she was talking about Harry, they al lgot a huge surprise when Trish began to shake Avalon's hand furiously. "This is such an honor! I never thought that my dearest cousin would be friends with a legend, an idol, a saint!" Trish said letting go of Avalon's hand and bowing. Avalon began to fell her hand as she winced whispered ow silently. "What do you mean?" hermione asked. "You don't know! Wow! Everyone in America knows who Avalon is." Trish said in astonishment. "Well. everyone here knows Harry." Ron replied., "I know who he is too." Trish replied not impressed. "I think he's just a lucky guy that's all." Trish replied. "Wow. Cool. First one yet!" Harry said smiling. "But I can't believe this. wow. Avalon O'Connell right in front of me." Trish began. "What'd she do that was so great?" Ron asked. "What? Well. she saved people from dying in 1692 in the Salem witch trials. And. and. she is kind, and caring, and gentle, and is perfectly great, and she saved Harry potter's life from you-know- who! And sacrificed her own life to protect his." Trish explained. "I know she did that. I was there." Harry blurted. "Right. Your Harry potter." Trish said. "I am." Harry replied. "Uh-huh. Harry looks more pathetic than you. You don't look pathetic dear. Plus, he is more younger. you look what? 17? 18?" Trish asked. "16. and I AM Harry potter." Harry replied. W"hat ever." Trish said rolling her eyes. "How could Avalon stopped people from ding in 1692? She wasn't even born!" Ron explained.  
  
"She's a reincarnation of Avalon O'Connell. Didn't you know that? You knew that. didn't Avalon?" Trish asked. Avalon shook her head in confusion. "hm. dumbledore's probably waiting till she's 17." Trish thought. "Hey potter! Who's you new fan club?" a familiar voice called. "Who's that dweeb?" Trish asked. "Draco malfoy." Ron replied. "What are you talkin about kid? That's not Harry potter." Trish yelled. "Yea. right. Sure he's not. Mr. Famous potter denying his identity." Malfoy sneered as he walked off. "Oh my god! You ARE Harry potter?" Trish asked. "Yea." Harry replied showing her his scar. "wow. cool." Trish replied looking over at Ron. "You never told me your friends with two famous people!" she barked. "oops. Must of slipped my mind." Ron shrugged. "Trish. We're bout to go see professor dumbledore. Do you want to come?" her mom asked. "no. I'm going to hang with them." Trish said pointing to Ron. "On no! that's ok. go see dumbledore and the castle." Ron begged. "no. I can see it this way." Trish said looking around. She began to walk down the hall skipping as she looked at everything. "Nightmares do come alive." Ron muttered as they walked up to her and explained the place.  
  
"so. Trish. Tell us about America. Is it cool?" hermione asked. "Yea it's great. The stature of liberty, the empire state building, Niagara falls, golden gate bridge, it's great." Trish explained. "Cool." Hermione replied. "I've been there once. I was only 9 though. I went to new York city. To see my uncle." Hermione explained. "cool." Trish replied. after lunch, everyone went to the quidditch field for the quidditch match between gryffindor and slytherin. since lee Jordan couldn't the commentary along side with professor mcgonagal, his little brother Chris, a 7th year, began doing it. Everyone sat in the locker room as wood began to explain what to do. People were looking at Avalon nervously as she blew a bubble with her gum making everyone jump when It popped. "ok. ready? Lets kick some slytherin butt." Wood said clapping his hand. 


	19. quidditch war

Chapter 19 Quidditch war  
  
They all walked onto the field seeing everyone one watching them as the slytherins came out too. Everyone was there, even dumbledore. Harry could see Trish waving hysterically at Ron. they soon mounted their brooms and took off. "You alright Avalon?" Harry called as she flew to the goal posts. Avalon nodded smiling for the first time in 2 days. "And they're off!" Chris began to babble. "Weasley has the quaffle, he passes it to lorry, who passes it to laney to passes it back to lorry, wait! Slytherin kicked lorry off her broom! Why you little-" "Jordan!" professor mcgonagal warned. "Sorry professor. and weasley, the 4th weasley playing for gryffindor steals it from Laurence, but he steals it back, but weasley steals it back, throws it, and SCORES!" Chris shouted. People began to cheer for Ron. Harry began to zoom in the air looking for the snitch with malfoy right behind him. "mokins has the quaffle. no, laney has it, no. mokins, no, laney! Watch out a bludger!" Chris yelled. "What? No penalty? He threw it right at her and he's not even a beater! She has a broken finger? That's so unfair! You little idiots! Put mokins out of the thing. He hurt her on purpose!" Chris roared. "Jordan! Don't end up like your brother now." mcgonagal warned. "But he-" "Jordan." "But." "NO!" and malfoy pushed brown pushes Avalon off her broom while scoring! She falls! Penalty!" Jordan shouted. "SOMEONE SAVE AVALON FROM FALLING IDIOTS!" mcgonagal screamed into the mic. Right before Avalon hit the floor, wood catches her from the ground. "You ok?" wood asked. Avalon nodded as her broom nearly hit them nose diving. "TIME OUT!" madam hooch screamed. "Slytherins penalty. lose 3 points." Madam hooch explains. "3?!" mcgonagal and Jordan say together as it begins again. "She nearly got killed!" Jordan thundered. After minutes of temptation, Chris Jordan went to normal in telling what was going on.  
  
"The score is gryffindor 100, slytherin, 90. who will win?" Chris asked. "this is the longest game yet!" Chris added. Suddenly, as Ron scored another point, Harry saw the snitch. He dove down 50 feet, it was next to Avalon, malfoy began to follow, Harry swerved right at Avalon who looked at him like he was bout to attack her. Avalon tried to move her broom, but it would move. Harry tried to stop, but couldn't. "Move Avalon!" Harry shouted as he struck the broom and caught the snitch making the game 260 to 90, Avalon was sitting in one of the goal posts panting. Harry flew up next to her. "I saw the snitch. why didn't your broom move?" he asked still holding on to it. " dunno. I saw that you couldn't stop either. good job though." Avalon smiled. "Wanna lift?" Harry asked. "Nah. I think I'm going to stay up here for awhile. to look at the moon ya know." Avalon replied pointing to a full moon that was slowly rising as the sun rose down. "Can I join ya?" Harry asked. "Sure." Avalon replied. Harry sat down on the ring next to the middle which Avalon was on.  
  
"Good jump." Harry said remembering how Avalon jumped from the broom to the ring and got on it. "Well. when I was 14, before I met you, I was in the circus. I stopped when I turned 15 though. suddenly, Ron flew up to them gloomily. "What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked. "slytherins want a new match said Avalon held it till they were in the lead, then we'd get in the lead and win, and madam hooch seemed to believe them." Ron explained. "What? That's not fair!" Avalon barked. "Yea. it' tomorrow. And. my dumb family is stayin as well." he added looking at Trish waving frantically as them. "She is getting on my NERVES!" Ron said hitting his head with his hands. "Hey. calm down." Harry warned. "We'll play again tomorrow, do it again, kick their butts, and win all over." Harry explained. "Ron! Harry! Avalon! get down here now!" hermione snapped. They all sighed and Harry and Avalon got on Harry's broom as Ron stayed on his and they flew down to hermione and Trish. "You guys were awesome!" Trish explained smiling and impressed. "This place is sure better than my place. school that is." Trish explained looking around. They all made their way back to the castle for dinner in the great hall before going to sleep. The great hall was already full of students talking. But they all became still and quiet when Harry, followed by Ron, hermione, Trish, and Avalon.  
  
"Please. sit you 4. I have very important news to tell the school." Dumbledore claimed. They all nodded and sat down at the gryffindor table. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. First of all. the quidditch match tonight was very remarkable in deed., but since the slytherin have declared war with the gryffindor. there will be another match tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock sharp. we will see who will win, or win again. 2 of news. I see the rumors of miss Avalon killing students have roamed to everyone. Good news travel slow. but bad news, travels really fast. none of you are in any danger or her what so ever. so do not be alarmed and forget what you heard. Please." Dumbledore explained. some one soon raised their hand and began to talk. Looked like a 4th year. "Yes Mr. Wilkins?" dumbledore asked? His eyes twinkling. "I saw Avalon nearly KILL a kid." he explained. "Yes. that is true. but on circumstances I cannot say." Dumbledore replied. "But you are all safe now, for she will be in another room. any more questions?" dumbledore asked looking around.  
  
Malfoy raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" dumbledore asked. I saw HER kill a boy. then attack ME!" malfoy explained. "Yes. that is true. but. that boy did not die either. he left." Dumbledore explained. "But still. we are all in danger! She could strike again and that time, actually KILL someone." Malfoy explained. "We are working on it Mr. Malfoy. Please do not fear." Dumbledore stated. "We wanted her out of here and back where she belongs!" a voice called. "Yea! Take her back to azkaban!" another voice called. Avalon looked around. People were all looking at her with more fear than malice in their eyes. Avalon sighed as she walked out of the great hall with out eating, walked to the 5th floor, into the room with the bear as the door, and stared at the ceiling falling asleep. Harry ate dinner and went straight to bed. The next morning, Harry woke up, and realized no one got hurt. He woke Ron up and walked down to the great hall for breakfast. At 8, they had to go the quidditch field for practice. it was 7:45. they met up with hermione who was reading a book about how quidditch was made centuries ago. She greeted them with a smile while eating a hash brown and went back to her book.  
  
"Seen Avalon lately?" Ron asked eating a biscuit and sitting down o the other end of hermione. "no. not since last night." Hermione replied sitting down her book. Harry began to think he should go to the 5 floor and get her, but it was already 7:55 and they had to get to practice on time. the 3, soon followed by Ron's cousin Trish, walked to the quidditch field meeting Lori, laney, and Avalon running from forbidden forest entrance on the other end of the field. "Sorry." Avalon replied panting. "Great. ok." Wood said thinking. They all practiced, and at 10, people came and sat down in the stands as the team got on their robes. People began to cheer as both teams came out and mounted their brooms. "Lets make this a clean fight! Shake each others hands." Madam hooch commanded. Everyone shook hands with the other team as madam hooch blew the whistle making everyone fly into the air. It was the longest game yet. The slytherins were beating gryffindor badly, and were hitting, kicking, and playing harder than ever. Avalon broke her hand, Lori chipped her tooth, Ron cut his ear, Harry nearly fell off his broom, laney got a black eye, it was chaos. Harry was still flying above everyone looking for the snitch. He hasn't; seen it yet. The score was 0 to 140. and if they didn't catch the snitch, they'd lose. They hadn't got a point yet.  
  
Soon, as Avalon blocked a shot, and Ron made a shot, Harry saw the snitch. But malfoy had seen it as well. they both went for it. At the end, they both were on the ground. Harry felt his hands. he didn't' have it. they were empty. Harry turned his head to look at malfoy. He didn't seem to have it either, he was looking around. Harry suddenly felt something hitting his back, Harry reached his hand under his back and grabbed the rock. He looked at it. It was the snitch. "I got it! I got the snitch!" Harry yelled getting up. It was 160 to 140. gryffindor had finally won that one, fair and square. All the gryffindors came down and cheered on their team. Avalon flew down and join Harry and Ron and hermione. they all went back to the corridor and had a party. The rest of the day was free for them to do what ever they wanted. 


	20. christmas truths

Chapter 20 Chrismas truths  
  
The next month was normal. ron's family went home, and nothing bad had happened or anything. It was now the day before christmas morning, and they were all in the common room listening to hermione talk about the statue of liberty in some place, while Avalon began to lean on Harry's shoulder, but shoot back up and sit straight when she realized this. She seemed to be sleeping less and less everyday, and Harry began to realize this. Every 3 minutes, he'd feel Avalon lean onto his shoulder and lay her head on his shoulder as well. but he didn't care, he knew what was going on with Avalon, and he had to find out who made her what she is. a vampriss. Avalon has been staying in the corridor on the 5th level behind the portrait of the bear, and only Harry, Ron, and hermione knew. After herbology, they slowly went to lunch. People were now acting better around Avalon now that nothing has happened in over a month. But the truth was, it has been happening every night, when the moon rises, but she is locked up by magical chains when she becomes a vampriss, by the works of professor mcgonagal of course. Harry can swear he hear her cries and screams in the night, but only thinks his imagination, for no one else hears them. Until, Harry heard Justin finch-fletchey, a hufflepuff, talking to some other hufflepuffs.  
  
"Have you guys been hearing screams and cries at night?" Justin asked one of his friends. "Yes. people are saying there is a lost soul in the castle that is looking for her lost love. such a romantic story. hope she finds him, and her soul will be free. But her cries and screams are so lonely." A girl replied. Harry thought a bit before walking to the gryffindor table with Avalon, hermione, and Ron. "So, what are you guys doing for Halloween?" Ron asked starting up a conversation. "Stayin." Harry and Avalon said together. "I'm going to my uncles in America." Hermione explained. "Wow. Cool." Ron said sarcastically. "i leave tomarrow morning, so i won't be able to say good bye to you guys... cause i'll be leaving like at 7 in the mrning on christmas morning." hermione explained. Suddenly, they all heard screaming outside the doors. They all decided to see what was going along with everyone else in the great hall. "This is injustice! An outrage! You can't make all these bats go somewhere else! This is there home!" professor crimson was screaming down in a dungeon. "Melissa. these bats, are scaring the lives out of the students at this school!" snape explained coolly. "Well then they should stop screaming down these halls." Crimson replied. "sorry, but they have to go. For the safety of the students!" snape replied. "You will be so sorry for this severus!" crimson screamed as she turned and stormed off. "Hm. wonder what she meant by that." Ron said. "Yea." Hermione added.  
  
they all walked back to the great hall, avalon feeling shakened up from what they heard from crimson and snape. after dinner, they all headed u to their common room, avalon going to her room after saying good bye to the gang. as harry took off his glasses and began to drift off to sleep, he suddenly heard a scream and someone screaming please no. surprised, harry darted up, put on his glasses, grabbed his seeko ball, and shook it. "show me avalon." harry whispered. ron got up and looked at him. "What's going on?" he muttered rubbing his eyes. the seek ball fogged then showed avalon being held by someone in a cloak hiding their face in a chamber. "Avalon..." harry said standing up. "Avalon's in trouble ron." harry explained seeing ron's confused face. "Let's go." ron said standing up. harry grabbed the invisibility cloak and the map that showed everyone in the castle and went down to the common room. they went through the portrait under ther invisibility cloak and looked at the map. avalon and professor crimson were together in one of the towers. "we better hurry!" harry gasped as they ran towards the tower that those two were in. they slowly, but quickly, crept to the tower, up the steps, and through a trap door. harry looked at the map. avalon was moving quickly towards snape! who was in his office. crimson was no where in site. "That's odd. crimson just, disappeared. wait, avalon stopped, and crimson reappeared. they are... right behind us!" harry gasped as he and ron turned to see avalon and professor crimson starring deeply at them.  
  
"Can they see us?" ron whispered. harry shook his head. "Listen to me avalon. i want you to kill severus snape. you got me? suck his blood dry. and do it quietly!" crimson hissed as ron and harry jumped to the side of the wall and listened in. they began to follow them down a hallway quietly. "professor... i'm tired... this isn't fair." avalon moaned. "Listen to me brat! i own you now. you have to do what i tell you to, or you and that little harry potter kid will suffer. lord voldemort will come and get you sooner or later." crimson explained. "Wha?" avalon asked. "Shut-up! he's coming!" crimson hissed as they hid in teh shadows. "Please no professor. i don't want to." avalon moaned. suddenly, avalon screamed, but under professor crimson's hand and fell to the fllo .harry could barely see them. "who is there?" snape asked. harry looked at him. "go. NOW!" crimson barked. avalon walked forward. ron and harry gasped. avalon's eyes were glowing blood shot red. snape looked at her and gasped as well. avalon walked up to him and pushed him. snape fell to the floor. "What is going on? how did you ever get out?" snape asked worried. "Today. you die severus." a voice whispered out. "Avalon... kill him now!" the voice hissed. "no." avalon replied. "WHAT? Kill him NOW!" the voice shouted.  
  
""no! leave me alone! i don't want to do this anymore! you go kill him! i'm not doing it!" avalon screamed as she fell to the floor. "What's wrong with avalon?" ron whispered. "I don't know." harry whispered. avalon began to scream. very loadly, harry and ron held their ears from the pain. "get away from me!" avalon screamed. snape got up and walked back away from avalon. "Fine! i'll do it myself!" the voice screamed as professor crimson shot out and attacked snape. "Let go of him!" avalon screamed grabbing professor crimson's arm. crimson was grabbing snape and attacking him while avalon was trying to pull him off. soon, crimson finally let go of snape and gasped. "This is not over severus! avalon! you are so going to be sorry!" crimson screamed as she disappeared in a poof of black and red smoke. avalon's eyes became dull, but her fangs stayed put. soon, the teachers were coming out of no where looking at them. harry and ron stayed in the shadows to watch. "Severus. what happened?" it was dumbledore. he looked at snape. mcgonagal, filch, twealaney, all the teachers were gathered around. even hagrid came from his hut to see what was going on. they were swarming avalon and snape. "Avalon... melissa... attacked." snape muttered.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" avalon protested. "Calm down avalon... so you and melissa were attacked by avalon?" dumbledore asked. avalon looked at snape. "Yes." he replied. "What? crimson made avalon attack snape. she didn't get attacked." ron whispered. "Is this true avalon?" dumbledore asked looking at avalon. avalon didn't say anything. "Where is professor crimson?" mcgonagal asked. "She ran from fear." snape said. "i-i didn't mean to get out... she-she let me out and made me attack him!" avalon explained. "Who?" hagrid asked. "Er... she-she is, i don't know... who she was... now." avalon muttered. "You don't?" mcgonagal asked. "no... but she was, or she is, i don't know all of a sudden..." avalon thought while her eyes widened. "Are you alright?" hagrid asked. "No... i-i don't know... i... where am I?" avalon asked looking around confused. "Avalon. do you know what happened to night?" dumbledore asked kindly. avalon shook her head. "no," she said silently. "Very well... all of you, please go back to bed, its chrismas eve, we'll deal with this in the morning. severus, are you going to be ok?" dumbledore asked. "Yes. thank you." snape replied. "Very well... come along avalon, let me take you back to your room." dumbledore said walking away. avalon looked at everyone and quickly followed.  
  
after about 5 minutes staying in teh shadows waiting for everyone to leave, ron and harry made their way back to the common room and to go to bed. harry instantly fell to sleep thinking about avalon, professor crimson, and snape lying about crimson. the next morning, the glee of the presents, and avalon sitting on his bed holding 3 cups of hot chocolate smiling with a present in her lap made harry totally forget about the night before. "morning sunshines!" avalon chimed. she handed ron a cup as he shot up looking at her and all his presents, by the look of it, he had forgotten as well. "Avalon... thanks!" ron smiled as he sat the cup down and began to open his presents. "I had no one to talk to sinse hermione left, so i decided to go see how you all are doing." avalon explained. "did you get my present?" harry asked taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "yea. thanks!" avalon said showing him a little round golden orb with a leather string and one little blue feather hanging next to the golden orb. "What is it?" ron asked. "It's a pocket watch." harry explained. "cool. get mine?" ron asked. "Yep. the comic book about the muggle fighting with a witch about a broom?" avalon asked. ron nodded. "Yea!" avalon replied. "And i got chocolate frogs from hermione." she added. "so, open yours!" avalon said to ron and harry.  
  
harry opened his presents to find a emerald green sweater, box of brownies, berty botts every floavored beans from ron, a pack of canary cremes and some other things from fred and george, a scarf from hermione with his name glowing on the rim, and a picture frame of hermione, him, ron and avlaon happy waving at him, which he got from avalon. he also hot some rock cakes from hagrid and a newspaper clipping from sirius black, his god father, about him being released! "You guys! sirius has been released! he-he, they aren't after him anymore! they found evidence from a muggle movie... that he didn't do it!" harry explained excitedly. "Really? that's great!" ron replied excited as well. "Cool." avalon replied a bit confused. after all the presents were opened, they all went down to breeakfast. 


	21. chaos

Chapter 21 Chaos  
  
"Harry? Harry? Harry?!" a voice rang in Harry's ear. Harry opened his eyes to see Ron and Avalon hovering over him. Harry was lying on the ground in the great hall. "What happened?" Harry asked getting up. "You all of a sudden, just. fell!" Ron explained helping him up. People were all staring at him. They all sat down at the table. "Wow. that was weird." Ron thought scratching his head. "I mean, all of a sudden, bang, your on the ground without giving a clue, like ow or ah, or anything." Ron explained. "What happened Harry?" Avalon asked. "I don't know." Harry replied feeling his head. "Harry? Ron? professor dumbledore would like a word with you." Professor mcgonagal said walking up to them. "ok." Ron replied. "We'll be right back." Harry said looking at Avalon which merely nodded, sat down, and began to eat. They followed mcgonagal out of the great hall and up some steps through a tapestry and into a large wooden door. "Just go straight on and knock at the door." Mcgonagal explained walking out of the door. Ron looked at Harry who shrugged. They both slowly walked down the hallway till they reached the door. They knocked once before it opened to reveal Sirius black and dumbledore.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry shouted. "Harry! Ron!" Sirius replied walking up to Harry and hugging him and Ron. "I'm free!" he added smiling. "Thought you would like to see him." Dumbledore said smiling. "Wow. This is great!" Harry said. This was to good to be true. "I'm going to go find a place, then, this summer, you can come and stay with me! All summer! We'll have so much fun!" Sirius explained smiling. "You bet!" Harry replied. after talking for awhile, Sirius had to leave, and so Harry walked to the gryffindor common room very happy meeting up with Ron and Avalon who were reading comic books by the fire. "Sirius was let free!" Harry told Ron as he entered. "what?" Ron asked looking at Harry. "Yea! Isn't it great! I can't believe it, I'm going to stay with Sirius instead of the dursley's!" Harry said smiling. "Wow. That's so cool Harry!" Avalon said smiling. "Yea." Harry said smiling. Suddenly, the portrait hole busted open, and a demonter flooded in and stopped as the portrait closed. Avalon looked up and sat her comic book down and stood up. Harry walked backwards toward Ron who was looking at the demonter with fear. "Come along now miss Avalon." the demonter said in a dark, sorrowful voice. Avalon began to shake her head slowly as she moved her foot back ready to run.  
  
"Do not fight the urge." The demonter ordered. "No." Avalon whispered. The demonter floated towards her slowly reaching out its bony hand. Ron and Harry crept away from it keeping their eye on Avalon and the demonter. Suddenly, Avalon began to run up the stairs towards the girl dormitory, the demonter followed as did Ron and Harry. "let me go!" Avalon screamed. Harry and Ron began to run up the stairs. They could hear Avalon screaming. Along with the other girls who were in the room which were now running down the stairs panicking. The boys went into the common room to see what was going on. As Harry and Ron got to the top, Harry could see the demonter holding Avalon by the cuff of her robes, it looked like he was giving her the kiss of death! "Let her go!" Harry shouted taking out his wand and shouting, "Expelliarmus" Harry shouted. Red flares shot out of Harry's wand and went to Avalon and the demonter. Avalon flew to a bed and the demonter looked at Harry. "You have chosen the wrong path, you shall awaken the darkness that will destroy you all!" it shouted before opening it's mouth and screaming. Harry tried to cover his ears, but the sound was deafening. Harry blacked out. When Harry woke up, he was lying in the hospital wing. He pet on his glasses as madam pomfrey walked up to him to see how he was doing.  
  
"What happened to me?" Harry suddenly asked. "Well, you got hit by the demonter's scream. Which makes whoever hears it, black out. nothing can stop the scream, not even ear muffs. It liked the mandrakes. But the demonters can't kill you. They just find you're fear till next time you meet it, which you will, mind you, unless you be careful, and it will try killing you with your fear." Madam pomfrey explained. after that, she checked Harry's pulse. "You were out for about 3 days now. Bout time you awoke." She explained. "As soon as I come back, you can leave." She explained walking away. Harry sighed as he tried to remember what the demonter had said about choosing the wrong path, but he couldn't remember it. "Harry! You awake!" Avalon shouted as she walked by the door, but instead walked inside. "yea I'm awake. You ok?" Harry asked. "Yea. But that scream sorda made me form or somethin." Avalon explained pointing to her teeth, which showed fangs. "Now everyone knows. they won't even go near me. I've been keeping my mouth shut, and not talking much. Ron and hermione are at breakfast still. They don't mind about it." Avalon explained.  
  
soon after that, people began to scream and run down the halls. "What's going on?" madam promfrey had returned to check the commotion. "Ms O'Connell. How are you today?" madam pomfrey asked seeing Avalon. "I'm ok." Avalon replied not making eye contact with her. there was more screaming. "Harry! We gotta get out of here! Now! Dumbledore told everyone! Come on!" Ron and hermione were now at the hospital wing. Soon after that, dumbledore glided in. "yes, please, go outside to the lake and stay there. The prefects will tell you what is going on. please hurry. Madam pomfrey, we need you now. A 3rd year has gotten hurt from the demonter's scream in the great hall." Dumbledore explained. madam pomfrey nodded and walked out. Dumbledore followed her. "What do they want this time?" Harry asked. "My guess is Avalon!" Ron relied. "Let me go!" lavender screamed as Harry, Ron, hermione, and Avalon made it to the hall. A demonter was holding onto lavender looking at her. lavender was shaking and screaming as tears were coming down her cheeks. "let her go!" Avalon screamed waking up to the demonter and grabbing it's hands that held lavender.  
  
The demonter dropped lavender who ran down the hall and looked at Avalon. "uh-oh." Avalon whispered as the demonter picked her up and looked at her. "You must die!" the demonter shouted as it began to drain Avalon's energy. "NO! let me go prune head!" Avalon screamed. But instantly, she dug her teeth into the demonter's hand making him let go and throw her into a wall. "Bad idea." Avalon explained. suddenly, the demonter started to turn into dust and began to scream in agony. The gang began to run outside, Avalon right behind them. They made it outside as there were more screaming from the demonters that made the castle shake. Minutes later, the teachers and dumbledore walked out with one of the demonters.  
  
"The only way you'll stop coming is if you take ms. Avalon?" dumbledore asked. "yes. That is all we want." The demonter replied. "I want you all to leave now. With out her." dumbledore replied. "I do not think that is a good idea. We will not leave. We will drain every student, and teacher here, till we get the girl." The demonter replied. dumbledore as all the teachers, took there wands out and pointed it at the demonter. "Leave!" dumbledore ordered. The demonter began to scream as it disappeared with thousands of black locusts followed it then shot in every direction for a scary affect. People everywhere were mumbling, some even heard what the demonters wanted, and wanted to give Avalon to them so the demonters wouldn't come back. Others were to scared to care. After a couple of minutes of standing outside in the cold, they were all allowed back into the castle. But they all had to go to their common rooms for there head teacher, and further instructions. Ron, Harry, Avalon, and hermione walked in side, as did everyone else, to see the castle in shreds. But, dumbledore saw this, wiggled his wand, and the castle was back to normal.  
  
"Why do they want you Avalon?" Ron had to ask as they rounded the stairs. "because. I-I hold something. and-I can't say." Avalon replied looking around to see dumbledore looking up at her as they all went through a tapestry. As they got to the portrait of the fat lady, more chaos was created. People began to scream and run away as they saw the portrait in shreds, and blood on the floor. Professor mcgonagal walked to the portrait and saw it, and gasped, putting her hand to her mouth in shock. "This has to stop." She whispered as she looked at Avalon for a second. Dumbledore now showed up to see what happened after hearing people screaming. "Where is the fat lady?" dumbledore asked. "We don't know. She just disappeared. Before we got here." A second year explained. "We'll have to get a new person till we find the fat lady." Dumbledore explained. "What is all that blood on the floor and sinking through the portrait?" mcgonagal asked. Dumbledore muttered something under his wand, and the portrait opened.  
  
"You have chosen the wrong path, you shall awaken the darkness that will destroy you all!" a raspy voice shrieked as blood fell down from the floor. The common room was ripped to shreds with graffiti on the walls, torn up couches, blood spluttered everywhere, and a girl was lying on the floor. People began to scream, some gasped, some fainted, and other began to whimper and cry. "We are going to have to close hogwarts if this keeps up?" mcgonagal asked dumbledore. "There is something other than the demonters lurking about creating all of this. The demonter o was talking with told me, that the tavern of whispers has been opened. And this, this is the tavern from long ago." Dumbledore explained. Harry looked at dumbledore, and saw he had no twinkle in his eyes. This was just like when he was 12, when the chamber of secrets was opened, they almost had to close the school, because the attacks of students being petrified wouldn't stop. And now its happening again, but another way. and the gryffindor common room, was once the tavern of whispers. what was this tavern of whispers though? He had to find out.  
  
"I want all the students to go to the great hall now." Dumbledore ordered. "Who is that child?" mcgonagal asked. Dumbledore walked into the room, but there was gust of winds and he was blown out. "Only one who opens may enter. Death with become of all. the dark lord shall awake through a child in the mists of hogwarts, where she will lye, in pain, till he becomes whole. We have made our sacrifice. The ritual has started!" a raspy voice shrieked as wind shut the portrait door shut. Dumbledore turned to see Harry, Ron, hermione, Avalon, and mcgonagal looking up at him. "What's going to happen?" Avalon asked. "The school will go on as it is. but the gryffindors will stay in a new place that I shall create in a new position till further notice. You all need to be careful." Dumbledore explained. "You not going to close the school.are you?" Harry asked. "I don't know at the moment Harry. Please, all of you, lets go to the great hall where I will explain as much as I can." Dumbledore explained as they all began to walk to the great hall in silence. 


	22. tavern of whispers

Chapter 22 tavern of whispers  
  
They all sat down at their tables as dumbledore stood up to talk. People all around were whispering about what they saw, and making rumors, and wondering what on earth was it. But their questions were answered as dumbledore began to talk. "Ladies and gentlemen. Teachers, students. I know there have been terrible things through out the year. Some containing the demonters, Avalon, and some other things. But please do not worry, if things get worst, which we all hope do not, if everyone stays in line, the school will close, and all of you will take the hogwarts express back home to safety. The tavern of whispers has been opened. but nothing will come of it, if you all stay away. The demonters are gone. For now. I will be leaving to go talk to the ministry of magic on their behalf, to make sure they do not return. You all shall be safe, the girl that was in the gryffindor common room, where the tavern of whispers was held long ago, as the school was being made, was Lillian moss. A first year. we all shall miss her greatly, and will have a memorial on her behalf. Please, do not panic, and all stay calm and strong." Dumbledore explained. People again began to talk to each other. Some began to cry about the loss of the girl.  
  
After that, the prefect, told the gryffindors where the new common room was, and the password, and all their things will be there when they get there. But, after they were all dismissed, they all wanted to learn about the tavern of whispers. "Hey, I'll be back." Avalon explained as she went to dumbledore. All the others, went to the library, but hermione made Harry, and Ron follow her to the new common room, where she went to her room and came back with an ancient, dusty, leather, big book with golden pages. The title was: The Tavern Of Whispers. ""Wow, hermione, where'd you get this old piece of heap?" Ron asked looking at the old book. "Hey, this is connected to the room of whispers!" hermione explained. "Remember? We were there last year. until we got out. But why did where go there? I never understood why." Hermione muttered told herself. "Hey, where'd you get this?" Ron asked again. "Oh! --- I got it at this old bookshop somewhere in diagon alley." hermione explained running through the pages. "Oh. So what are you looking for?" Ron asked. "Ah. let's see. hm. oh, the tavern of whispers was made by Godric gryffindor many centuries ago as the Hogwarts School was only new. He made it in a secret room, which became the gryffindor tower common room a decade later. The reason in which the tavern was made, was for the trueness of people that are the one, or ones, can only be allowed within the tavern for whatever they wish. There thoughts, doubts, and questions were answered in whispers from great witches and wizards from long ago." Hermione looked to the other side of the book.  
  
"The tavern, was once a great, happy room, always bright, and any gryffindor could go in. no other house knew about the tavern, until Salazar slytherin found out, and miraculously, found out the purpose. Thinking the room told them how to cheat in class, and become well in anything, Salazar created the chamber of secrets and cursed the tavern into a hatred place to whoever was not worthy to him, Salazar. Whoever went in it, unknown of his secret, were told things the person wished never to hear, and it destroys them, and takes their energy. Salazar created demonters, using the power of dark magic, and the help of a demonter, to watch the tavern, and seek the one, and destroy him, or her before they could clean the tavern of all its darkness. "Wait. Could that be Avalon? they are after her." Harry thought aloud. "No one could get the curse off, and Salazar denied creating it in the first place. But no one knew about the chamber he had created. The room soon was destroyed, and recreated, thinking, nothing bad still lurked within the room. It has been safe and normal for many centuries. One hopes within depths of there needs, that the tavern shall not open, and if it does, the one, or ones shall go in, and awake the cavernous darkness and lighten up the room with peace and greatness. But. it would mean sacrificing their life. The tavern holds great darkness, and pain, from every living thing that went into the tavern. But one who is great, can only go in without getting hurt, one who shall be protected by the spirit of godric himself who wishes one day, it will be at peace. But the one, must be pure in heart, and in mind, filled with happiness, and no pain whatsoever.one who doesn't hate anyone for any reason, one who is beyond loyal, and caring, one with great power within their self to survive the dreadful power of darkness." Hermione turned the page to show a gruesome image or one who came out of the room, shredded with slashes, weak, cut, bled all over, bit, who was dead.  
  
"This is. who is it? Do they say who COULD be the one?" Harry asked. "Uh. well, this is what it says. The one who goes in protected, can free all the innocent lives that were killed within the years, the tavern has opened while the hogwarts creators were alive, but when they all retired, or pasted away to another life, the tavern was closed. The room of whispers was created after the chamber of whispers to help find the one. But the room was hidden deep into the castle, so only the great, can seek it, and find their futures, there are secrets within the school that can help one find the room, and tavern, and set the souls free." Hermione paused. "What if it is Avalon?" hermione asked looking up from the book. "I don't think Avalon would like the idea of dying again. She already sacrificed her life for me, now for everyone? Don't know if she'll do it." Harry explained. "But is she pure enough? I mean. She now is a vampriss, wouldn't she hate the one who did that to her?" Ron asked. "Wait, let's read on." hermione said anxiously.  
  
"The tavern can only be opened if a demonter screams for a reason, or one of Salazar's descendants, decides to open it, or, someone, who can destroy it, lost their pureness, and lost the power to keep it closed. The first person the tavern touched was victimized. The demonters will lure people to the room, with there power of transforming. But as long as you stay out of the door's reach, you can be safe, unless the evil creature within, breaks free, and attacks. No one has ever survived to tell what the creature is, only people have heard it, and screams of people saying its coming for its victim. The screams of people the creature destroyed before." Hermione stopped. "Maybe it was opened cause Avalon turned into a vampriss. And the demonter screamed, and knocked you out. Right Harry?" Ron thought. "Read on." Harry said. "The one has had dreams of their past and future, of what will happen if they open it, from losing purity, or if they close it, and lose their life. It haunts them to unhappiness, and usually turns them to the dark side. But that is part of the curse, to make the one not want to open it, or to try to stay pure, but is unable. But people dumb, who think they are the one, try, and fail. The tavern is a dark place, which was once a blossoming place where people came for advise, help, love, hope, until the darkness of Salazar found it, and destroyed it, helping to destroy all the mud-blood (born from non wizard families, parents muggles) and prevent more from coming. People now believe the dark lord, he who must not be named, a great descendant of Salazar slytherin, shall awake, within the one if nothing is to prevent the tavern from hope.. The only true way to find out who the one is would be-" "Hey! The pages are torn out!" Ron barked. "Someone must of read this, found out, and tore it out for no one could find out who the one is." Hermione suggested.  
  
"I don't know bout you all, but I have a feelin its Avalon." Ron explained. "What about me?" Avalon asked walking up to them. "Avalon! Hey! Where have you been?" Ron asked nervously. "I had to talk to professor dumbledore." Avalon explained. "What book is that?" Avalon asked looking at the old book. "Noting." Hermione said quickly. "Just showin them about hogwarts." Hermione said nervously. "Oh. That's cool." Avalon replied smiling. "Are you guys ok? You sound, and look scared or something." Avalon noticed. "Still a bit jumpy about the girl who died, and losing the common room." hermione choked out. "Me too. She was a nice person, kind and caring. She didn't deserve to die." Avalon explained. "You knew her?" Harry asked. "yea. We talked a lot. She came and visited me in the hospital wing, she wasn't even afraid I might of attacked her, as I am a vampire, and I felt to secure when she wasn't afraid. Like I do around you all, who care for me," Avalon explained. "Hey! Why aren't you all looking for stuff on the tavern?" dean asked as he and Seamus came in with a thin book. "All I found was this old book about how Salazar destroyed the once happy, helpful place into a hated place. that's about it. it doesn't say anything more about it." dean explained frowning. "Guess people don't know to much on it, huh?" Avalon asked.  
  
"That sucks. So, how's everything goin Avalon?" Seamus asked. "I'm peachy." Avalon replied smiling. "Why did the demonters want you?" dean asked interested. "I don't know." Avalon replied. "Still think I have somethin to do with voldemort," she added. Everyone except Harry flinched. "Oops. Sorry." Avalon said. "Well, we better go. Its dinner time." Seamus said smiling. "Great idea. Let me go put this up." Hermione said leaving and coming back a minute later. They all went to the great hall and began to eat dinner. 


	23. pain within

Chapter 23 pain within  
  
As they all walked down to the great hall, Seamus left something, so he had to go back to the common room. So the others all walked down to the great hall with out him. But then something happened, and they found themselves in a deserted room. "What happened?" Ron asked looking around. "Professor crimson! What's going on?" hermione shrieked as a dark figure came out of the shadows followed by a handsome guy that looked 18 with blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. "Wow. he's gorgeous." Hermione murmured. Ron was looking airy when he saw professor crimson. Harry and Avalon how ever, seemed normal. "I think this stuff I smell is- is- is- a choo! Love potion!" Avalon explained sneezing. "Maybe we should go." Harry suggested. "I don't think so. The tavern has opened. Finally, after waiting many years. And I am going to get what I want from It." professor crimson explained smiling. "But now, we are in hunger." she explained. "Wait a sec. he's the guy from azkaban!" Harry explained. "You right." Hermione noticed shaking her head. "Ron. Ron. Ron!" hermione slapped Ron. "Thanks. Let us go!" Ron bellowed. "We know what you are!" Harry began. "I know. you've known for some time, I can tell. I feel it, I feel your feel, and I feel your fear of Avalon." professor crimson spoke silently, but clearly.  
  
"Huh?" Avalon asked looking at all them. "You know you are hungry too Avalon. It's rather obviously, how weak you are, how tired, sad, but these 3, can sooth you up to be 100 % great, all there energy, determination, just one bite." Professor crimson explained. "Here, let me help you out." She explained moving her hand that held her wand. Harry, hermione, and Ron were forced to the wall, and were chained at their wrists and ankles to the wall. "Harry!" Avalon jumped as she saw them fly to the wall. "Let them go!" Avalon shouted turning to face professor crimson and the other guy she didn't know. "Avalon, I'd like you to meet my brother jet." Professor crimson explained grinning. "Uh.. Hi." Avalon hesitated. "Jet. you can have the honor of the boy with glasses, Harry." Professor crimson explained. jet grinned and nodded. "Why are you doing this?!" Avalon cried. "You failed me.' Crimson explained. "But-but." Avalon began. "Failed? What is she talking about?" Ron asked. "Oh. you never told them?" crimson asked Avalon.  
  
"She came to me one night, finding out my secret. I was attacking a boy. I was hungry, of course, I've been stopping my crave for some time. professor snape has created me potions every once in awhile to stop my crave. Only he knows what I am. and he swore he'd tell no one if I gave him the pleasure of sucking his neck. I know its rather disgusting, that slimy cheese ball in all, but he wouldn't tell, and I couldn't let that happen, if anyone found out, I'd be in serious trouble. Then little Avalon comes along in the middle of night, thinking she saw a source of light flickering and lighting her way. of course, it was my master, the dark lord, voldemort, guiding her, even though she had no clue, she had to follow it. and what do you know? It came directly to me! Isn't it ironic? I thought so. but then he came, as little miss Avalon was in a trance of course. he told me to attack her, and, always being faithful, I did. She became of great use, terrorizing the school, leading you into a trap, finding you all here. Now. I would of let her go, if she succeeded in her doing, to destroy Harry potter. But of course, she was weak, and couldn't do it, although she was strong in not allowing the spell over take her, something I thought some little muggle be able to do. But then it hit me. One night, snape was pissing me off, destroying my family! So. I made Avalon go after him. of course he couldn't say what happened. which is the finest part, he, and Avalon were my slaves, and still are." Crimson paused and looked around the room.  
  
Seeing Avalon in horror, she started again. "Avalon didn't' want to hurt anyone, so I pushed her. Telling her if she didn't do what I wanted her to, I'd kill the famous Harry potter, and suck him dry. So. loving him so, she did, and she also kept her secret of turning into a vampire. I am the queen of vampires. and she, being attacked by royal, my first victim for centuries, became princess. I was like her once, long ago, a helpless little girl, not knowing my path. Then it found me, and changed me into this, a gorgeous irresistible woman, controlling the minds of the people around me. Now. your probably wanting me to get to the important part. so. let me see. oh yes, the tavern of whispers. A fabulous place, in which my Grandfather created. Yes, I am godric gryffindor's grand daughter, of course, that was ages ago, and I am but of this age? Wrong, I have been around for several centuries, sucking the energy and blood from people who come to me, and they keep me young. but he dis owned me, for I was rather fond of the dark arts, and told Salazar slytherin, my teacher, where the tavern was hidden. And he fixed it up. But then I was banned from this place, but now I am back, and I lost my power to open the tavern! Can you believe that? But then. I found the person who could open it. Avalon could. And did. I thank you Avalon. now, it shall grow, and darkness, and lord voldemort shall rise, and have the maximum point of energy. And, he shall be invincible." Professor crimson began to laugh.  
  
"Now. you all know to much, and now it is time to let you not able to know what happened." crimson explained. "I'm really sorry boys, girls, but you know to much. you really nice kids, great in defense against darks arts. but to bad it can't help you now." Crimson grinned. "Avalon." Harry began. "Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. "I-I" "She was afraid you little brat! Afraid you would of not been her friend of you found out that she was a vampriss. a blood sucking demon. that helped the dark lord come back to power." crimson blurted. "We're going to die!" Ron shouted. "Now. you cant' remember anything I've said. and to do that, you have to remember some little bad things I've created so you won't. Then if you escape, you can't blurt out my secrets. have fun. I must go. Tootles." And with that, professor crimson disappeared, leaving black roses on the ground where she stood. "Jet! Please! Don't do this!" Avalon begged running up to the man. "I'm sorry princess." Jet replied hitting Avalon in the head and knocking her out. "Avalon!" Harry shouted trying to get free. "Don't worry. This won't hurt one bit." Jet explained hitting Harry and knocking him out. Jet did the same to hermione and Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DREAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "What happened?" Ron asked. He, hermione, Harry, and Avalon were in a forest, filled with spider webs, rocks, dirt, spiders, and other bugs. It was cold and dark, and the wind was fierce. "Where are we?" hermione asked. "Oh no." Avalon whispered. "D-don't believe anything that you see or hear in this place. Concentrate on what you think is real." Avalon explained frantically. "What's going on Avalon." Harry asked. Then something happened, and a gust of wind surrounded Harry, and started to say things to him. "You are all alone Harry potter. Avalon only hangs with you cause she likes Ron. Ron only likes you to be noticed. hermione has no one else that will hang with her, and she doesn't want to be alone. no one likes you Harry potter, everyone is jealous of you, and want you dead. See the truth!" the voice explained. There was an opening in the gust of wind that surrounded Harry, and a picture showed. Avalon was running down the forest, Harry right in front of her. "She wants to kill you." The voice explained. "No. it's not true." Harry told himself. But then Harry fell, and Avalon got to him panting. "Just like your parents." She grinned. She showed her fangs, and smiled, her eyes glowed, and her robes were skintight. Her nails grew to be long, and sharp, and her skin became pale and her lips stained with crimson blood.  
  
"Avada kedavra." Avalon explained pointing her palm upward at Harry. Green light flashed, and Harry screamed, then everything was gone. Then the real Harry gasped, and the portal closed, then opened to show Avalon and Ron holding hands. "He's finally gone. we can be together forever." Avalon explained. "Yea. Finally." Ron replied. They both kissed and Harry fell down as the gust disappeared. "It will happen here, soon." The voice explained. "Harry! Are you ok?" Avalon asked running to him and helping him up. But Avalon pushed her away. "Yu listened. Didn't you?!" Avalon screamed. "Glad I did. I can't believe you'd do this to me Avalon. go and kill me." Harry explained. "W-what? I wouldn't wanna kill you Harry. why would I do that?" Avalon asked. "Cause. you like Ron. And you want me out of the way!" Harry bellowed. "WHAT?" Ron and Avalon asked together. "Don't deny it!" Harry explained. "Deny what? Its true! I don't like Ron at all!" Avalon explained. but then, as Avalon started to walk towards him, her hand raising, Harry began to run down a narrow passage way. Avalon began to run after him.  
  
"He's luring you to a trap." a voice began to whisper to Avalon. The gust began to surround Avalon, it threw her to a tree. Then Avalon saw an image. "They are afraid of you. They are scared you'll hurt them, as what you are, they think you'll try and lure them into the tavern, that you are, voldemort's daughter, own flesh and blood. "How-how did you know?" Avalon asked the gust of wind. "I told no one that he's my father. he-he killed my mum when I was little, I only found out when I was 5. I didn't think it was true! And its not!" Avalon screamed. "But they know. They read your mind Avalon, they know your deepest secrets, and they are going to tell the world! You'll be an outcast, no one loves you, and they'll hate you and want to kill you! And Harry is behind all of it!" the voice explained. "ITS NOT TRUE!" Avalon screamed. "You know its true Avalon. you could feel their fear." The voice rang within Avalon's head. Harry, had stopped, and was listening to what was going on with Avalon. he could hear every word spoken. But he still thought she was trying to kill him, so he ran. He didn't know where he was running. His heart ached, he legs hurt, and he was panting hard.  
  
"Harry!" Avalon screamed as the gust began to cut her, and beat her up. "Why didn't that happen to me?" Harry began to wonder. "You want to hurt Harry! I won't allow it!" the voice explained. "What?" Harry asked. "Harry!" hermione and Ron came to him. "The thing went to us to, but we found it all out. Its not real! What Avalon said, don't believe anything you hear! It's all fake! Avalon needs out help!" hermione screamed. "Let Avalon go!" Harry said. The gust did as commanded and dropped Avalon, who fell hard on the ground. "They want to hurt you!" the voice explained. "Who are you?" Harry asked. An image soon appeared. It was of his mother! "Mum?" Harry asked amazed. "It's not real." Avalon said weakly. "I am just trying to protect you Harry." The woman claiming lily potter Harry's mum, explained. "I love you Harry." Lily explained floating down to Harry and kissing his forehead. "And this girl's father did this to me and your father. and this to you." She explained running her finger down Harry's scar. Avalon began to groan, as she tried to move from the pain. Harry's head suddenly began to pound with pain as the transparent woman touched him. "Uh. mum?" Harry asked blocking the pain. "Yes dear?" the woman asked. "Even dreams, are to good to be true." Harry whispered. "You aren't my mum! None of this is real!" Harry shouted. "Dumb boy!" the woman screamed as her beautiful complexion turned dark and evil.  
  
The forest began to get darker, and colder, the wind shot through them, scorching them cold fire. "What's happening now?" Ron asked falling to the floor. "MY whole body hurts!" hermione screamed. "Don't you know something that can get us out of here?" Ron asked hermione. But before hermione could say anything, Avalon floated to stand up. Her eyes were closed, and her head was bowed. Then, she opened her eyes, and then she tilted her head up and blinked. "Mistinest protectis." Avalon whispered. A white mist filled the darkness and warmth filled everyone. "The mist! The feeling, so familiar." Harry thought. "Avalon created that mist before!" Harry thought. There was a screaming coming from the voice, and suddenly, everyone woke up, Avalon on the floor, and hermione, Ron, and Harry still on the wall. Avalon weakly got up, and looked at them. "Are you ok?" Harry asked. "Yea. I'm-a-choo! I'm fine." Avalon said sneezing. "W-what's the-a- choo!- spell for unlocking-(cough) things?" Avalon said. Her eyes were drowsy, and she was red on her cheeks, and sweating. "Never mind." Avalon groaned as she just tapped the lock and they burned open. "How did you do that?" Ron asked falling a foot to the floor. "Vampire technique." Avalon said swaying and falling into Ron's arms. 


	24. within

Chapter 24: within  
  
Weeks went by since that day. They knew what happened. But they didn't know for certain if it was a dream, or reality, they didn't even mention it to one another after they went to bed that night. It was now close to the end of the school year and everyone was getting happy to get away from hogwarts. Since then, there hasn't been any attacks from the old gryffindor tower, but Harry was determined to try and go in, and find out what was going on for some reason, he couldn't understand. They were all getting ready for the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's tests that are at the end of the year, and were cramming their minds with everything they learned. They were now in defense against dark arts class when the bell rang for the end of the class. All the students left, but the door shut before Harry, Ron, hermione, or Avalon were able to get out. "I still don't understand how you got out, but I have thoughts, on how it happened. Have any of you told anyone?" professor crimson asked. they all shook their heads.  
  
"Wonderful. Now. if any of you do tell, then we're going to have some problems. Now I'll tell you a secret. the one that can go into the tavern of whispers is one of you. You just got to figure that out." Professor crimson explained. "Why are you telling us this?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "Because Harry. Don't take this personal, but I want you to die. and in that room, lay lord voldemort, who is waiting patiently for you, to rule over this world. But he needs the one who can go into the tavern, and I know you fellows, and ladies, you can't stand not to get into other people's business and go try and stop the evil, now can you? That's what I thought." Professor crimson explained slowly. They all listened to her intently. Of course, all she was saying was true. Every year that Harry was here, he always got into trouble at the end of the year for some odd reason, facing lord voldemort, never truly defeating him, but this time, he was going to. He was tired of hiding behind him. "I trust you'll find out how to get in there if you haven't already. Good luck, have fun, and see you in there soon. The portal opens tonight for the ones who aren't originally allowed to go in. but without the one, they'll be trap within the tavern, all in pain, for eternity. Be careful, and good luck trying to find away to stop It." crimson explained smiling. "Why are you telling us this again?" Ron asked. "The dark lord wishes me to. Now run along young ones, your next class awaits you. And I ensure you, tell anyone? And your most treasured one shall suffer severe pain." crimson said as the door by its self opened.  
  
Harry walked out of the door, and the gang followed. "What do we do?" Ron asked. "Let's do it." Harry suggested. "What are you nuts? We'll be killed!" hermione explained. "It's a trap." Ron figured. "It may be, but it's time that I finish voldemort off for good." Harry explained. "Ok. Listen to me. Whether you guys want to go or not, that's up to you. but I'm going. It's my destiny. But it you do, tell me now. We know that one of us is the one, and I have a great feeling its you Avalon." Harry explained looking at Avalon. "You'd be surprised." Avalon muttered. "you in? I can't get in there without you." Harry explained. "You betcha, Harry!" Avalon replied giving thumbs up. "You?" Harry turned to Ron and hermione. Ron nodded, and hermione nodded after a moment. "Great. Tonight we go. At midnight, meet in the common room." Harry explained. "We're dead." Ron groaned. They all started walking down the hallway. "Hey potter, what is you and your fan club up to?" malfoy's voice asked as they made their way down the spiral staircase. "We are going into the tavern tonight malfoy." Harry explained. but then suddenly, Harry looked over at Avalon. "Tell anyone and your most treasured one shall feel severe pain. What have I done?" Harry asked silently. "don't worry Harry. I'm fine. Lets just go." Avalon explained. "You can't get into the tavern. No one can. Now what are you doing?" malfoy asked. "Why do you care?" Ron asked. Malfoy said nothing. He sneered and stormed off.  
  
They made their way down to the great hall for dinner. "Oy! Harry! How's it shaken?" Fred asked as he and George walked by Harry. "I'm fine." Harry replied. "And the lovely Avalon?" George asked. "I'm great!" Avalon said smiling. "Did you hear about the tavern? A kid's been killed. the people at the ministry are thinking of now officially closing down the school if the tavern isn't closed my tomorrow. Maybe you can stay with us." Fred suggested. "Well, food time!" Fred said walking away. After dinner, they made their way to their common rooms and went to bed early. At midnight, they all met in the common room and made their way to the old common room to go in. they had to use the invisibility cloak cause now, there were teachers guarding the entrance. Hermione easily took them out with a sleeping charm. "Ok. Avalon? you ok?" Harry asked. "I'm fine. let's do it!" Avalon explained. she went into the door first, and Harry, Ron, and hermione followed. "Hagrid!" Harry blurted seeing hagrid in a large metal cage. "Harry? What are yeh doin in here?" hagrid asked weakly. "We've come to save you!" Avalon explained running to the cage. The atmosphere was an old dungeon, with serpent columns, and cobwebs everywhere. Faint light showed in the room a dark blue.  
  
"It's a trap." Hagrid blurted as Avalon tried to unlock the cage. "Welcome Harry potter." A voice rang. Harry's head began to hurt terribly. "Harry! Are you ok?" hermione asked. Harry nodded. "I'm glad you decided to come. Now. feel the wrath of lord voldemort!" professor crimson appeared with black wings, and blood dripping down her mouth. Her black demon tail that just appeared swayed from left to right slowly and eagerly. Voldemort suddenly appeared and grabbed Avalon. "Avalon!" everyone shouted. "now, her blood shall make me immortal!" voldemort explained. Suddenly, Avalon hissed and bot voldemort in the arm and was thrown to the ground. "Or the other way." Avalon whispered smiling. She spit bits of blood to the ground and voldemort looked at his arm. "that was the most disgusting thing I've ever done." Avalon explained still spitting. "Are you ok? Ron asked. Avalon nodded. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at hermione, who gasped. She grabbed her wand as well and held it up. "Don't be so gullible girl, you really think you have a chance?" voldemort hissed. Suddenly, Harry felt within his pocket something and took it out. It was his flashlight thing he got from his birthday! He flicked it on, and showed hermione on the other side of the room. He then it show more pictures of him, Ron, and Avalon, as well as hermione all around voldemort. The light showed the whole room and saw everything. Dead bodies from long ago trapped on the walls as corpses. The hermiones' screamed and voldemort got confused on who was the real one. so he pointed to a fake with his wand. "Avada-kedavra!" and the spell went right through the hermione. "imperio!" the hermiones' shouted and created the imperious spell and shot it at voldemort. But voldemort was too strong, and broke through it. "I'm going to never forget this moment, when I finally kill you Harry potter." Voldemort grinned. "That's your problem. Waiting." Harry muttered holding up his wand. Harry sat the flash light down. "Find the right me." Harry explained. Voldemort looked around. He did a spell to every Harry till he was the only one left. Voldemort grinned as he started on Harry. "today, you die." Voldemort explained. "Avada kedavra!" voldemort shouted. Avalon screamed, hermione screamed, and Ron yelled along with hagrid. Everything went in slow motion, and his whole life flashed from him living with the dursleys to finding out he was a wizard to riding on a broom stick and meeting hermione and Ron and hanging out, to him finding out who is mum and dad looked like to winning the house cup. It even showed him finding out Sirius was his god-father, to him winning the triwizard tournament, to meeting Avalon, and liking her. everything he loved and cherished, was now being crushed.  
  
When Harry suddenly thought he was dead, something happened. 


	25. what

Chapter 25: WHAT? The END? You gotta be kidding me!  
  
Harry suddenly jolted up in his bed sweating. He was at home at the dursleys! He looked around. Yep. It was the dursleys. That whole hogwarts year was a dream? He couldn't believe it. he looked outside, the moon was full. This was crazy. How could this be happening? Harry sighed and lay down. "Avalon." Harry whispered as he looked at the seek ball.. "Show me Avalon!" Harry commanded. The ball fogged and showed Avalon smiling up at him. "Surprise!" Avalon said cheerfully. "Huh? You can see me?" Harry asked. Avalon nodded. "Harry, you have been revived. See ya at school. Happy 16th~!" Avalon said disappearing. Harry smiled with a confused look and fell back to sleep. In the morning, Harry, got up, got dressed, and put his glasses on. He was still tired, and couldn't stop thinking about that dream he had. Who was it? Harry made his way down to the breakfast table. He told uncle Vernon about Ron, and uncle Vernon grunted. As breakfast came, by aunt petunia, it was all fruit and vegetables. Ever since two years ago, when Harry was fourteen, Dudley has been on a diet. He still quite chubby, but lost a few chins, and has butt doesn't sag over the sides of the chair as much as it did before. Harry slowly ate his breakfast and went back to his room. As he sat down, hedwig flew in from the window. Harry petted hedwig kindly and took the little note from hedwig's leg. It was a note from Ron.  
  
Harry, Come on down. We're here. Look out the window! Ron  
  
Harry walked over to the window and looked down. Ron was there smiling at him, but with a confused look. "Hey! I had this freaky dream last night, and you were killed!" Ron shouted. Harry gasped. "ME TOO!" Harry explained grabbing his stuff to meet him.  
  
Hey! This is Avalon! how ya all doing? I'm great thanks. You are probably wondering what is going on? well. here's the scoop. Harry died, and I had to go into action. But before I could, professor crimson and lord voldemort disappeared and were never seen. Hagrid was ok. We got him out of the cage and he grabbed Harry, and we took a run for it. We had to get out of that tavern before it killed up. We grabbed Harry, and got out. Professor dumbledore met us, along with all the other teachers. Some teachers began to cry as I explained what happened. But I totally didn't tell them about me biting voldemort and getting his blood within me. I can't even believe it! the weasley's came, and cried. I cried. Hermione and Ron cried. The gryffindor team cried the most. Draco and his gang smiled, for they had one, the dark arts have ruled, and voldemort has finally finished what he tried 14 years ago. Sirius came as soon as he heard from Ron and hermione, and took his body, who knows where. I had to go, I killed myself, by the power of above, for I could not live without Harry. But the gods felt wrong, and gave Harry another chance. So I turned into an angel, and went to Harry and Sirius and explained to him what was going to happen. I took him to the dursley's and switched back times. Then I became a memory to him.  
  
Not many people have that chance, but he did. For he is the one, who can stop lord voldemort, and bring peace to the magical and muggle world. But you will have to decide what happens. Cause I'm not telling! I hope you liked this story, and if it's a little off, sorry. I tried. Don't forget to read my story on Avalon and Harry's daughter, flo. The famous child. But don't forget! Soon I'll be writing a story on Harry's 7th year, and last year. Time flies when your havin fun, so talk to ya all soon, and don't forget to read all of my other stories!  
  
See ya all soon! 


End file.
